The Heart of a Kagonesti
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Based on The New Adventures. Nagato had thought his relationship with Loreddion was complicated before, but after the quest for the Four Pillars, things between them get worse. When Nagato leaves Palanthas, escaping it seems, what happens then? LxN
1. Prologue

**C.M.D: I am terrible. I confess this here and now. Once again, I have started another fanfic, while still having at least 9 more that need updates. But I can't help it.... Anyways, this story came into life after reading Ree Soesbee's trilogy, part of a new series of DragonLance books written for a children-based audience. I didn't even realize it was part of the DragonLance world until I was reading it, and they mentioned Raistlin. Despite it being a cleaner, more condensed version of the original DragonLance series.... it's not half bad. No, really. Moving on.... yet again, here is another fanfic. If you haven't read the DragonLance books, don't worry about it. You don't really need to know the story, to read the fanfic. I hope that you enjoy this thoroughly all the same!**

**PROLOGUE**

Nagato was a simple elf. He was slightly shorter than the average 5 foot of other elves, and lithe and graceful weren't really part of his vocabulary. More like scraggly and clumsy to a fault. His eyes were a warm copper colour, and usually glued to the floor out of cowardice. His hair was a dandelion puff of orange hair, wound together in two braids at the base of his scalp that fell down to his waist. The elf certainly wasn't one to get tangled up in something as difficult and demanding as love, and yet he was knee-deep in the rosy emotion.

Nagato didn't understand when it started, and maybe it was better that he didn't anyhow. He couldn't be sure he would like the reason. Though a small, ugly part of him would point out that it perhaps had to do with him being a Kagonesti orphan with no similiar traits to the powerful, wild brethren that he hailed from. After all, none of the few girls he ever showed interest in ever reciprocated even a fraction of those feelings.

He was not their ideal man. He was too weak, clumsy and shy. At best, he could be described as cute and sweet. But girls didn't really go for the little brother types (as he had once been told he was a prime example of), and so, love for Nagato was a sad, rewardless effort.

Indeed the elf rather preferred to spend his time in the library, reading through the numerous texts and learning magic from his Master. And when the day was done, there wasn't a greater joy than to return home -his master and himself- and eat dinner by the fire while discussing another set of unique hieroglyphics long before their time and almost forgotten in the changes of Krynn. Nagato would firmly shake his head, and deny with every fibre of his being that it was those moments that had made him what he was. He viewed his master like a father and a brother, and he certainly couldn't have held any of those strange feelings to the older man.

Yet here he was, a strange anomaly, with deep, passionate feelings toward a certain Silvanesti elf.

The Red Robe remembered still the first day that he had seen Loreddion (this being before the time he had actually earned his red robes). Loreddion, like many other people, came to Palanthas searching for a master and a trainer, on his path to become a wizard. Everyone had their own reasons for choosing wizadry, but with Loreddion it was power.

The silverette, only a few years older than Nagato, came alone to Palanthas, a teenager of appearingly fourteen years of age. He stood outside of Shoikan Grove, head turned up to the dark Tower of High Sorcery. Once upon a time, the tower had been the home and gathering point of many wizards, but then it had been cursed by the power of one suicidal Wizard and forever it was unapproachable by anyone. When Raistlin became Master of Past and Present, the tower was claimed by him, and noone else, save his own apprentice, had entered since.

Nagato himself had been told many times by his master to stay away from the Tower, especially Shoikan Grove. Many unspeakable things were said to happen in the garden surrounding the tower, not to mention the haze of evil that seeped from the dark recesses of the trees.

Still, where others usually avoided the paths out front and near the Tower, Nagato was known to run down them from time to time. They provided a fast, safe journey for him if he was ever in a rush. And he always made sure to never stray too close to the Tower's gates.

It was on that fateful day, that the Kagonesti was on his way to the Hall of Three Moons. His master was attending a meeting there, but had left behind some of his tomes at home. Nagato had taken it upon himself to take them to his master at the Conclave. At the same time, he was hoping to spend the rest of his day in the Hall's library.

There was nothing that the young preteen loved better than the hum of magic and knowledge permeating through soft, feathery paper. Ink etched rich and deep, looping and swirling across the white and yellowing pages of aging books. The smell of time and care, a faint musical of scratching pens that poured out the writer's very soul and essence; keeping it contained forever within a hard, worn leather binding.

Eager to get the books to his master in time, and to be sitting in one of the library's plump chairs by the fireplace, Nagato ran down the empty road. As the very peak of the tower came into sight, the elf slowed from a run into a light jog, veering widely to the left. He took extra precautions to make sure that he never strayed too close to the Tower's entrance. He rounded a corner, and now the Tower of High Sorcery was rising high into the sky, a great black spike amidst a garden of even blacker branches beyond the iron fence. It reminded him of a savage beast held within a cage. Nagato swallowed sharply, as his quick steps took him closer and closer to the Tower.

The Kagonesti orphan stopped though, upon rounding another bend in the road. Standing before the gate that led into Shoikan Grove was a teenager, no older than himself by the looks of things. Standing on the farthest side of the path, away from the Tower, Nagato could only see the other person's back. Apparently, the other person wasn't aware of the elf's presence.

Surrounding cities and villages knew of the rumours of the High Tower of Sorcery, but it was common that the people living farther than that didn't know of the events that had taken place. Wanna-be wizards were usually informed by the time they reached Palanthas' walls that they should head to the Hall of Three Moons for their apprenticeship. Still, some managed to make it all the way to the High Tower without hearing any of the news.

It seemed this person was one of those few who hadn't heard the news. Hesitantly, Nagato looked from the stranger to the path ahead of him, wanting to stop the person before they came to any harm but unsure if he could approach them.

Slowly, the Kagonesti walked to the young teenager. The person didn't even turn around. As his fearful, shuffling steps took him closer to the stranger, Nagato found himself studying the person. If the teenager was coming to be a wizard then for certain the red-haired preteen would see him around the Conclave. Maybe they could be friends.... the elf didn't have very many.

The teenager had silver hair that fell down past his shoulders, the strands slightly tangled and clumped at the bottom. This person must of traveled far, Nagato noted. Even the tunic and trousers that the person was wearing were ragged around the edges, worn down and darkened from travel. Now standing behind the stranger, the elf noticed a pair of pointed ears poking out from the mane of silver hair. Another elf?

"E-excuse me?," Nagato called, stumbling over his words slightly. "Y-you don't want to go in there. It's very dangerous. You're looking to be a wizard, right? The Tower's been closed since the Master of Past and Present, but you can still take your apprenticeship at the Hall of Three Moons. I'll be glad to help you get there."

It was funny to think that he had been so afraid that he wouldn't be able to get all the words out, that he'd choke before even starting. But once he began talking, the words just started coming, strong and clear. The Kagonesti was smiling, proud that he hadn't gotten flustered in front of this new person, and happy to be able to help out a would-be friend. After all, they were both elves. It should be easy to hit things off, especially if they were both alone.

Finally having caught the teenager's attention, the stranger turned around and faced the younger elf. Nagato found himself being cut into by the male's hard glare, a snarl starting to form on pale lips. "And who said that I needed your help?," the stranger growled.

Nagato flinched, lifting his master's books before him like a shield. Over the top of one blue leather-bound book, the red-haired boy caught a sneer beginning to spread across the other's lips. The teenager's dark, haunted eyes were looking down upon him in mockery. It was a look he got often from the others: the wizards, the local boys, the girls he liked. Unable to take it, the Kagonesti ran away from the older elf, tears running along the seams of his closed eyes. He ran until he couldn't run anymore, his sobs racking his chest and making it hard to breathe. He never wanted to see the silver-haired elf again.

Unfortunately, the redhead's wish would go unanswered, because not long after that Loreddion (as he later learned his name was from his master) became an apprentice and could be seen around the Conclave often enough. It made it difficult for Nagato to go to the Hall library, and for the first month after Loreddion had come to Paladine, the Kagonesti had refused to go to the Hall of Three Moons at all. Many times, in the very few and rare moments that Nagato ever ran into Loreddion (and he tried his very hardest to avoid the Silvanesti elf at all costs. The memory of their first meeting still stung) the older boy had looked down upon him condescendingly, either with words or simple actions. And each time after that, Nagato felt worse than he usually did, and he would hurry to the library and hide among the looming stacks and cry.

Why then had he fallen in love with Loreddion?

* * *

"Hey.... is it working?"

Nagato frowned, hearing Koi's whisper-which-really-wasn't-a-whisper in the background, followed by a stern hushing from her peers, a thump, and an angry hiss. In his mind's eye, he could picture the scene happening behind him. Nearra and Jirah politely hushing their Kender friend, while Loreddion administered the bop to the head. All this extra noise was distracting and he feared he wouldn't be able to perform his divination spell properly. The circle of magic around him fluxuated, a hazy stream of images coming through.

"Oi, how about changing the channel? The reception's lousy," that would be Loreddion, insulting him as usual.

The skin on the back of his neck began to tingle, and the Kagonesti was certain it was as red as the robes he wore. Why had Loreddion decided to attend the divination? The Black Robe hadn't shown much care or respect to Nagato's own sect of magic, believing his necromancy to be far superior than any spells the Red Robe ever used. Plus....

Nagato had to stop that train of thought, feeling the magic of his divination circle peak sharply. He didn't need another incident of the spell blowing up in his face like last time when they had been on the search for the Four Pillars.

Their quest.... Many things had changed between Loreddion and Nagato since they were sent on that journey with Nearra, Jirah and Koi. The disastrous relationships between the two elves had become complicated, more than they already were, and even with his wealth of wisdom, Nagato couldn't be sure he could actually fix things so that he and the Silvanesti were back on a level that he understood. The Red Robe didn't like this confusion.

"Nagato, are you sure you wouldn't like some assistance?"

Nearra's question cut through his thoughts, piercing into his pride. The Kagonesti clenched his jaw, struggling to keep his fingers from curling into a fist. Nagato understood that his magic was lesser than that of Nearra's and Loreddion's, but he still had years of practice and experience, and divination was _his_ area of expertise. Couldn't any of them believe in his ability....? The Red Robe was glad that his friends were seated behind him. He would not want them to see the ugly grimace he was sporting. But maybe Nearra was right in offering her help, because as the elf turned his thoughts back to the divination, he realized that his rampant thoughts had left his magic to twirl and pulse, throwing the spell out of loop. What a mess....

Trying to clear his thoughts, Nagato pushed to bring the spell back to life and search for Sindri Suncatcher, Koi's betrothed. The magic flared, peaking erratically, and then died almost immediately after with a wet fizzing sound. He had failed, just like Nearra had expected, and just like he knew he would have. He had to blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"Hey, what happened? It just fizzed out," Koi complained. The Kender was pouting in disappointment.

"It was pretty... dazzling," Nearra commented, rising to her feet. After her Test of High Sorcery, Nearra's entire flesh had become a rich, gold colour, like the metal skin of her hands; her hair turning from sunny blonde to a beautiful champagne shade. Dressed in her white robes, Nearra looked almost like an exotic goddess, not a wizard.

"I would of preferred an explosion," Koi huffed. "Like last time."

Jirah, sitting beside the Kender, smiled wryly. She fingered the gold medallion around her neck, the symbol of her God. When Jirah had picked up the medallion in an abandoned temple during their quest, terrifying thoughts of what being might have chosen the girl as their priestess plagued not only Jirah, but a couple members of their entourage as well. Doubt, fear and hope tormented Jirah constantly. The girl, having once had magic like Nearra but had given it up to save her sister, only wished to find her place in the world. Evil or Good, the black haired teenager had stressed over what kind of God she served, and if she had really offered herself to an evil being like most other people had believed.

It was only when they had reached the end of their journey, did Jirah finally meet face to face the God of her medallion. Sirrion, the Firemaster, the alchemist and the pheonix of creation, was a God of neutrality. Jirah was put to peace, and she felt ever more connected to Sirrion, having experienced what it was like to be under the presumptions of serving both an evil and a good God. The raven was happier and more confident these days, though that probably had more to do with her boyfriend the Zeboim follower, Rhydain.

"I think Nagato's happier without the head trauma," Jirah said. She turned to face the Kagonesti, who was slowly rising to his feet. "Was it interference again?"

The last time Nagato had done a divination for the group, had been when they had found Quinneth lying in a bed in Paladine's temple. Quinneth, a human man married to the Dimernesti elf Queen, told them of being attacked and his wife kidnapped. He, himself, had been dumped on Palanthas' shores. At the time, a series of never-ending storms were hitting Palanthas and the surrounding areas. The storm was causing great flooding, and many crops and houses were being destroyed in the process.

When Nagato had attempted to perform a divination to see who had rescued Quinneth from sure death and to locate Daehna, the Dimernesti Queen, the magic had erupted in his face. Another wizard had been at work, interfering with the Red Robe's own divination and sending the magic spiraling out of control. He had barely cut the spell off in time. The resulting effect was that Nagato was knocked out for a few minutes, and everyone else was given a lungful of wood smoke to choke on.

This time, the Kagonesti was divining for Sindri Suncatcher, the Purple Wizard. The only Kender in history to use magic, and actually have the licensing of a wizard. It wouldn't be false to say that Sindri's own magic would interfere with Nagato's divination. If he had been able to focus like he should have been doing (it was the number one rule to magic. Never lose focus!) then he might have eventually run into a protective charm to prevent divinations. Or, if he was really unlucky, he might get blasted with another counter attack spell. Ashamed with himself, but unable to admit that he had failed due to his own mistakes, Nagato nodded his head heavily. Jirah nodded her own head in acknowledgment, not even sensing the elf's lie. Nearra and Koi also accepted it without dispute. Nagato just wanted to run out of the room, and hide under a rock.

"Sindri must be very powerful. I would like to meet him," Nearra said. The blonde looked pointedly at Koi. A plan in the works, Nearra and Jirah were trying to get Koi to see the bright side of her arranged marriage. The Kender had heard none of the rumours of Sindri, and did not know of his capabilities. Everyone was certain though that Koi would find her husband-to-be quite remarkable once she learned more about him. It was Nearra's hope that this search would keep Koi out of further danger. The Kender was a magnet for trouble.

"Hmmm....," the Kender conceded. "I guess he must really be an interesting guy. Maybe we'll run into him?" Koi seemed actually interested in her fiance, if her ever growing feral grin was anything to go by. It quickly fell when the Kender's stomach let out a growl.

Nearra chuckled softly. "Come on," Jirah urged, "let's go get something to eat. It's almost dinner and I haven't eaten since midday."

They all started filing towards the door, Loreddion taking the lead and exiting out of the library silently. Jirah and Koi exited next, side by side, discussing which dishes they would order for dinner. Nearra stopped at the doorway, turning back and looking at Nagato, who had yet to move from his spot.

"Is everything alright, Nagato?," she asked. Her tone was genuinely concerned. Perhaps she had picked up on the Red Robe's unusual silence.

Nagato looked at her, forcing a bright smile to his face. "I'm fine," he answered. "I'm just going to clean up. I don't want to leave a divination circle on the library's impeccable floors."

"Would you like my help?" Nearra started to walked back in the room, but Nagato stepped up to meet her, turning her around and steering her out of the door.

"No, it's alright. I can do it by myself. You just go and get yourself some dinner, and I'll come join you soon enough," he told her.

The blonde bit her lip, looking at him with her worried eyes, before conceding and taking a step away from the library with a sigh. "We'll be at the inn, so come meet up with us later. Okay?"

The Kagonesti nodded his head, waving the female wizard off. He watched until she had rounded the corner, before returning to the library. Making sure he was all alone, he locked the door, and true to what he had told Nearra, Nagato cleaned up the mess made during his attempted divination. When he finished, he sunk into one of the plump chairs before the library's fireplace, and cried silently.

* * *

For a while he was alone, until someone came knocking at the door. It wasn't even a knock really, a couple thuds against the door, before the library's wooden doors were flung open with a crack; the lock having proved useless. Nagato, having jumped in his seat, was quickly up and running down the hall of shelves before the person had even entered the room. His hearing picked up the sound of the door being shut, a lock turning back in place. The tears on his cheek had already dried, leaving the skin slightly tacky, but the Kagonesti could already feel a fresh lining of tears spring to his eyes.

He should of known better. Locking himself up in a room like the library, when he was alone. Loreddion had been much too quiet when he had left, and it was obvious as to why now. Nagato tried to slow his steps, silence them, but he felt panic rising and wanted to get away. He cut this way and that, taking twists and turns and running deeper into the maze of bookshelves. And behind him, he could hear the calm footsteps echoing closer.

Suddenly, Nagato ran into a dead end. "No....no!," the redhead cried, pounding his weak fists against the shelves. The footsteps echoed loudly, closer and closer, until they stopped. The elf felt his heart stop in his chest, and his eyes burned hotter. Slowly, he turned around, looking up only for a second before burying his face in his hands.

"Leave me alone," he whimpered between his fingers.

"You lied." Loreddion's voice seemed loud in the silence of the library. Nagato flinched, pressing up against the wall. He did not answer.

The Silvanesti walked forward, slowly, with long expanses of time between each step. Nagato thought he was going to lose his mind. And suddenly, the older elf was there in front of him, his arms caging the smaller male in his spot. "You lied," Loreddion repeated.

"What do you care!," Nagato shouted. He kept his hands on his face, afraid to remove them now. He could feel the Black Robe's anger, and it made him weak in the knees. He just wanted to crumple into a ball, and roll away somewhere safe. But nothing had seemed safe in a while.

Loreddion's long fingers were twining around his fingers, prying his hands away from his face. The Kagonesti struggled to hold them in place, but Loreddion was much stronger than he was, and his hands were pulled away easily. Nagato closed his eyes and kept them clenched shut. If he could not protect his face, then he would shut his eyes. That way he wouldn't have to see what was happening, what would happen. He wouldn't have to look into Loreddion's face. The necromancer's grip on his wrists hurt, but Nagato said nothing, keeping his head down and his eyes shut still. He could feel the Silvanesti's breath on his face, and his heart pounded wildly, wondering when the other elf would make his move. He was shaking, he knew it, but he'd done more than tremble like a leaf in the past, so he didn't care.

The silence continued to stretch on, and Nagato, almost for a second believed that Loreddion would leave him be this time.

But then the Black Robe released one of his wrists, yanking down the collar of his robes. His robes were, and always had been a little big on him, so when Loreddion pulled at the neck of it, his robes showed a wide expanse of shoulder and neck. Nagato held in a sob, knowing what was to come next. He wouldn't be left alone tonight.

Loreddion slammed him against the wall, attacking the smaller elf's creamy neck, biting and sucking at the column, moving down to the juncture between shoulder and neck. Nagato's sobs deteriorated into breathless little moans, weak arms trying to push against the bigger man. Loreddion didn't even bother to restrain the flailing limbs, knowing full well that Nagato would be unable to push him off.

Instead, the Black Robes hands had begun tugging at the bottom of the Kagonesti's red robes, lifting them high enough so that he could get his hands underneath the hem. Nagato squeaked in shock as the cold fingers ran along his inner thighs, pinching at the sensitive flesh. One hand slid back down to his knee, hooking under the joint and pulling his leg up until it was wrapped around the Silvanesti's waist. In the mean time, Loreddion's other hand was wrapping around Nagato's cock, jerking the member to life. Nagato moaned at the contact, involuntaringly trying to arch a little closer into the hand. A sharp bite to his collar bone had him whimpering, retreating and pressing further into the wall, as if he could sink through the wood and brick and escape this punishment.

"Please....no....ah, stop....."

Loreddion stopped pumping him, his thumb running down the bottom of the other's shaft, right down between the two sacs. Then the Black Robe's hand was down there, palming Nagato's balls, rolling and bouncing them between his fingers. Nagato cried at the touch, his whole face cherry red. Loreddion's touch was starting to drive him mad, and he didn't think he could handle it anymore. His cock, rubbing against the extra folds of his robe, stood rigid and dribbling precum. He was close....

Loreddion stopped attacking his neck, making his head level with Nagato's and staring straight into the other elf's golden eyes. The Red Robe keened at the piercing gaze, feeling the hand that was playing with his sacs move, stroking along his perineum; a finger circling his ass hole.

"You lied," Loreddion repeated his earlier statement. The deep baritone was like liquid fire, covering the Kagonesti and making him feel hotter and hotter with each spoken word. He was going to melt soon, if he didn't explode first. The Silvanesti's index finger had yet to retreat from his entrance, finger pad tracing and pushing against the pink pucker.

Nagato closed his eyes, shaking his head wildly. He didn't want to listen to the other elf's words, didn't want those big hands touching him like they were. But Loreddion showed no signs of stopping, and the redhead cried out as the prodding finger slipped inside of his hole, wiggling inside of him.

"There was no interference." Loreddion punctuated the statement by pushing closer to the smaller body. His other hand crawled from kneecap to hip like a spider, dipping under the red robes and sliding up Nagato's slick chest. Fingers splayed out and pressed along the ridges of each rib, over his breast, before curling around one perk nipple.

Another series of moans slipped past the Kagonesti's trembling lips, his body quivering from the frenzied attention put toward his nipple; the nub being twisted and pulled, rolled between thumb and forefinger.

"No other magic got in the way of your spell." A second finger joined the first, and together the two of them snaked along inside of his passage, stroking the inner walls. Nagato gasped, feeling Loreddion's abuse to his nipple get harsher as he fingered the smaller elf. The entire situation was sending a wave of pleasure running through the Red Robe's being.

"What was the problem, then? Couldn't focus?"

A third finger pushed past the ring of muscles, being sucked in with a small pop. His insides spasmed at the intrusion, the muscles clamping down even as the digits began a rough thrust. Nagato felt his hips lift, rocking into the fingers, feeling them continue their pushing and prodding. Still searching, for they weren't there, not yet.... Closer, closer; they needed to be much closer. His cock was nearly vertical now. The heat was suffocating, overwhelming him, smothering him; but the cold air surrounded his exposed member. It weeped for attention, head dark red and waiting. When was Loreddion going to move? Loreddion leaned closer and the black fabric of his robes danced across the tip teasingly, making the Kagonesti whimper in the back of his throat.

"P-please....."

A tongue ran across his jaw, running up his cheek and around the underside of his ear. A nibbling of teeth at his lobe, that deep, hot voice speaking directly into his ear. "Should I help you focus?," the Silvanesti sneered.

Nagato felt his eyes open in shock as the fingers withdrew, finding himself staring into Loreddion's smirking face. The older elf pressed him tightly against the wall, his other leg being pulled out from underneath and hooked around the Black Robe's waist with his first limb. Gravity began its pull, but was stopped just as suddenly as it had started.

Nagato screamed. In the same motion that Loreddion had used to move his leg, the Silvanesti had impaled himself into the redhead, burying his own dick all the way up to the hilt. The intrusion was sudden, but Nagato's body swallowed up the other man easily, directing him immediately to the elf's prostate. Hiccuping, the Kagonesti leaned his head forward, burying his face into the necromancer's shoulder.

He was given no time to recover from the assault to his prostate though, Loreddion's hips already moving. The Silvanesti's pelvis slammed against his own, member pulling and pushing inside with a constant wet smack that was getting louder and faster the more Loreddion went on. Nagato grabbed at the other elf's shoulders, clawing at them to keep purchase as the world began to shift on him.

A growl, and the silver-haired elf was pushing him even closer to the wall, until there was no available space between their bodies. Nagato's balls and member were stimulated as they rubbed across Loreddion's tight abs. The Kagonesti cried out, the Silvanesti's hands groping his ass cheeks. The long fingers pried the globes further apart, deepening the thrusts, the pace picking up. Loreddion's face was back in the crook of his neck, hot mouth huffing against his collarbone, teeth drawing sensitive lines along the skin.

"....ca-can't.... p-please....."

Nagato begged and pleaded with the Silvanesti, trying to wrap his arms fully around the broad shoulders. A gutteral sound, and Loreddion shifted, striking his prostate again. The Kagonesti shrieked at the contact, feeling the other elf pull back and ram the bundle again, elliciting another cry from his lips. The very walls felt like they were shaking, hips trembling as the muscles fought to stay in place as the thrusts became more violent and erratic.

Flesh slapped, making wet, vaccuming suctions as he pulled all the way out before rushing back in. Squelching got louder, body rocked like a wild swing, his fingers scrambling for purchase. Suddenly it didn't matter, white sparking and filling up his vision like a strong light spell. Another hard slide, pushing and dragging across silky, sensitive muscles. A shot, injected with liquid heat, filling him up, running into all the empty spaces.

Nagato screamed as he hit his peak, cumming all over their stomachs between the cramped space. Sinking teeth deep into the tender flesh of his neck, Loreddion gave a satisfactory growl. His sperm flooded through the Kagonesti's passage, but he continued to rock until nothing remained, and he had milked everything out. Slowly, the Silvanesti pulled out, unwrapping Nagato's legs from around his waist. Unable to stand on his own, the Red Robe began to sink to the floor. Hot, thick semen bubbled from his abused pucker, trickling down his thighs and dripping to the floor. The Kagonesti did not know or care that it was happening. The spaces inside of him had been filled, and the Silvanesti's lingering gift radiated through him. Opening dazed eyes, Nagato looked up at his older companion.

Already Loreddion looked clean and poised, robes pulled back into place, and hair brushed into order over his shoulders. Nagato didn't even have the energy to pull his robes over his softening penis, leaving himself half-naked and exposed to the approaching night wind. The necromancer's dark eyes stared down at him from where Loreddion stood, but the silverette said nothing more, eventually turning away and leaving the redhead alone in the maze of bookshelves.

It was a few minutes more before feeling broke through Nagato's euphoric haze, and the Kagonesti elf cried in the darkness.

**C.M.D: Wow, so that's alot for a beginning chapter. Sorry to everyone who wasn't expecting that much yaoi within the first chapter. Once I got writing, I couldn't stop.... and the next thing I knew they were naked and pounding against the library wall. .... Kinky.... -Ahem- Sorry, lapsed into perversion for a moment there. I'll probably be including bits of background history every now and then, so if you haven't read the books, don't worry about it. You should be able to understand everything that's going on. Though I highly suggest reading them, especially if you're into Fantasy.  
Okay, that's it for now. Please review and tell me your thoughts!! (I really love Nagato and Loreddion -heart-)**


	2. Chapter 1: Traveling Plans

**C.M.D: Yeah, I've been a little infatuated with this pairing. Actually, I'm starting to fall in love with the entire New Adventures of the Dragonlance series. I'm trying to get my hands on any copy that the library has.... which is only half really. After I read the last couple books, I'm heading back to the original Dragonlance series. Get some more background information while I'm at it. My obsessive nature anyways with this new series, has inspired me to write another chapter. And the third is in the works at this very moment. Anyways, that's all I have to say for now; so go ahead and read on.**

**CHAPTER 1: TRAVELING PLANS  
**

"Why'd you call me?"

Loreddion stood before the entrance to Shoikan Grove, the gates wide open to invite him in. Standing just on the other side of the wall, amidst the black tree roots which were squirming underneath the dirt, was Dalamar, Raistlin's apprentice. The dark-haired Silvanesti elf was grinning sardonically, looking undisturbed by the dark trees on either side of him.

"It was you who called me first, brother," Dalamar replied. Loreddion clenched his jaw, refusing to react to the other elf's adopted petname towards him. "You need my assistance, whether you want to admit it or not."

Loreddion remained silent, and Dalamar said nothing more for a moment. The raven's grin grew a little bigger, and the other Black Robe turned around. "Come inside. We'll continue our discussion there."

Scowling, the silverette followed after his Silvanesti brethren, hearing the Shoikan's gates creaking close behind him as he passed the threshold. The two elves strode across the winding path, keeping a quick pace, knowing that not even the power of the Nightjewel would keep them protected from the Grove for very long. The Towers massive doors swung open by invisible hands as they approached, and closed again after they had entered into the building. Candlelight filled the chamber, far and few between, casting only limited light in the darkness. A line of candles attached to the staircase banister burned the brightest out of them all. Loreddion's scowl deepened, turning a sharp eye to Dalamar. He didn't appreciate the creepy atmosphere the raven was trying to make.

"Follow," Dalamar spoke, ushering him with a crook of his finger. The two males continued their journey through the tower, starting up the staircase and following its winding steps to landing after landing. More candle light filled the hallways in the upper part of the tower, casting large shadows over everything and seeming to provide no illumination at the same time. They continued higher still, until finally Dalamar walked away from the stairs, down a hall and stopping before a door.

The dark-haired Silvanesti opened the door and turned around to face the other elf. "Come in," he invited. An amused smile pulled at his lips as he watched Loreddion look between the room and the elf. Knowing he was being watched, and laughed at, Loreddion decided to just screw away with all caution and his instincts telling him to not trust the other Black Robe, charging into the room.

Nothing happened. Or at least, nothing life threatening or painful occurred as he walked past the threshold. Loreddion stood straight, studying the room he had just entered. It looked, in all manner of the term, like a parlor room. A different tapestry of medium size hung from each wall except one, a chest of drawers sitting against the wall on his right. A quaint round table sat in about the middle of the room, two chairs pushed in at its sides. An oil lamp sat on top. The door closed, and Loreddion turned to stare at the dark elf.

"Take a seat," Dalamar said, walking past him. Loreddion continued standing, crosshing his arms over his chest. "Don't sit then," Dalamar added, not turning to look at the other Black Robe as he continued to cross the room. "I most likely booby-trapped the chairs anyway."

At that, Loreddion shuffled to the little table, pulling out one of the chairs and dropping into the seat. No sound was made, but he knew that Dalamar was laughing at him again. As the raven busied himself with whatever nonsense he was doing at the other end of the room, Loreddion turned to stare out the only window in the room. The trees of Shoikan Grove spread out a little at the very bottom of the sill, before they hit the fence and blended into the white walls and buildings of Palanthas. From there, they spilled over into hills and mountains, breaking the horizon to make room for the width of dusk-lit sky. They were pretty high up.

"It's nice, no?"

Loreddion turned his head and stiffened in his seat. Dalamar was suddenly sitting across from him, and he hadn't even heard the other elf move. He scowled, turning his head back to the captivating window view. "I thought you hated this place," he muttered.

"On the contrary," Dalamar replied. "I quite like the place actually. It's.... splendid."

Loreddion said nothing more to that. "What do you want?," he demanded instead, bringing them back to the reason why he was sitting across from Dalamar in the Tower of High Sorcery.

Dalamar's good-natured smile shadowed, and something flashed in the dark elf's eyes. "Now, now.... not everything revolves around me. I can say that I am perhaps the less egotistical person in all of Palanthas. I merely recognize my ability.... and my potential for more. I do not feed myself self-indulgent lies." Dalamar shook his head, leaning back in his chair lazily. "No, it's not so much what I want, but what you want, Loreddion." The silverette didn't reply, but most likely, Raistlin's apprentice didn't expect him too. "See, something is troubling you deeply I fear," Dalamar continued, fixing the light-haired Silvanesti with a curious eye. "That something has caused your latent voice to cry out for help. A cry that reached me. Tell me, brother, is it trouble with your friends?"

Loreddion glared at Dalamar, hating the snideful grin that graced the other elf's beautiful features. "Poor, poor Loreddion....," the raven laughed. "A Red-Robe reject!"

"Because you are the very epitome of darkness and evil yourself," Loreddion retorted, looking pointedly at the tea that had been set out on the table. He wasn't even aware that the other elf was capable of making tea.

Dalamar stopped laughing, looking at the set of cups and saucer as if just noticing them himself, before grinning again. "Point taken," the dark elf conceded. "But you still have yet to answer my question Loreddion."

Loreddion decided to remain stubbornly silent. Dalamar clicked his tongue disapprovingly, rising up out of his seat. "It's not charity, brother. Was it not you who said it was better to have someone indebted to you, instead of being indebted to someone? I'm just suggesting another barter." He paced to the window, stopping and looking over his shoulder at the silverette. "I do love that skull. An interesting trade that was, really, your most exquisite piece of work so far, in place of that girl's license."

Dalamar turned his head back to the window, staring at what, Loreddion did not know. "You could become my apprentice this time. Surely there must be something that you so desperatley need the power for to claim. Or are you content with surrounding yourself with zombies?"

"Ghouls wander through the halls. Don't lecture me about committing most of my time to the dead," Loreddion snapped.

Dalamar chuckled in the fading light. "Perhaps it's the accompaniment of flesh you wish for now. The soft, warm skin of a fellow elf maybe?," the Black Robe teased.

Loreddion felt his fists tighten. He couldn't tell if Dalamar was just making snide remarks, or actually was teasing him with information that he shouldn't have known. His insides turned cold, and he held his breath, waiting to hear what the other elf would say next.

"Ah, there he is....," Dalamar interjected, straying from the conversation. "Little bumbling babe... He's one of your cheerful comrades, isn't he? That Red Robe carrot head?"

Loreddion was out of his seat immediately, pressing his hands against the pane of the glass as he stared down at the world below. Just beyond the trees of Shoikan Grove, a lone wizard was walking along the street. Even from here, the Silvanesti could tell that the Red Robe was Nagato. He had not expected the diviner to leave the library so soon. He followed the Kagonesti's huddled form with his eyes, until the elf had shuffled out of view. When he was sure that Nagato was gone from plain sight, he pulled away from the window. He turned around to face his host. Dalamar was watching Loreddion with dancing eyes, brows risen high on his forehead and his lips pulled into a gleeful smile. "I see....," the dark elf whispered secretively. "You are indeed an intriguing individual, Loreddion."

Loreddion scowled, spinning on his heel and storming from the room. He heard Dalamar fall into step behind him, the other Silvanesti uttering nothing but a dark, amused chuckle all the way down the stairs. Loreddion snarled at the sound, striding slightly farther ahead as he hit the last floor, trying to shake off the hideous noise. Dalamar managed to keep pace though, and the raven was nearly walking side by side with the necromancer by the time they reached the gates. The black iron doors swung open, emitting exit to the silver-headed Silvanesti.

"Another time then," Dalamar finally spoke, hanging back. "I will be here still when you finally admit that you need my assistance, brother."

Loreddion stopped, spun about angrily but the dark elf was not in sight. He flicked his eyes back and forth, but could not see Dalamar anywhere beyond the fence. The curses he had wanted to spew died on his tongue, but his anger remained, boiling and churning in his gut. If Dalamar had guessed at his secret, he was certain that the other elf would not breathe a word of it with anyone. But if he truly knew, than he could use that information to blackmail the Silvanesti. Loreddion hated being put in such a compromising position. The elf glared up at the dark Tower, spitting at the ground before the gate. With an enraged snarl he turned away from Shoikan Grove and stalked back home.

Dalamar's laughter chased him all the way to sleep.

* * *

The Inn was busy as it always was, every table occupied by a group of people, each calling out and talking loudly. Bar maids moved around the room, balancing their trays with the expertise that came only with years of experience in their line of work, handing out meals, mugs and tankards to each respective table. Nearra watched the hubbub for a while, before turning her eyes back to the activity happening at her own table. Jirah and Rhydain sat beside each other, sharing blissful, shy smiles with one another as they talked. They definitely cared deeply about each other, Nearra noted, turning her eyes down to the wood of the table. She felt a queerness inside of her chest, and squashed whatever jealousy might be on the rise. There was no reason for her to be feeling so cruel. Jirah had struggled enough through life being placed in her shadow, as her sister, Nearra should be grateful that the other girl had finally found something to call all her own.

And she was, truly... but still....

Nearra looked up again, glancing at Koi to distract her thoughts. The Kender had a chicken leg stuck in her mouth, wrinkling her nose at the two love birds on her left. Nearra hid her face behind her mug, feeling a grin pull at her face at the amusing picture. "Seriously, you're ruining my appetite," the little warrior finally said. Nearra snorted into her drink, and Jirah spun around, blushing madly. Rhydain laughed.

"Come now, Koi. It can't be that sickening," Rhydain joked, reaching around Jirah to muss the Kender's hair. Her braids clinked, the beads and amulets swinging against each other. "Are you not interested in finding your fiance?," the sea-wolf teased.

Koi shrugged, tearing a bite from her chicken nonchalantly. "It's a Kender marriage," she echoed. "What kind of fairytale has a pink, heart-strewn happy ending for Kenders?"

Jirah gave a sympathetic nudge to the shorter girl, to which Koi only waved her off. "I don't mind anyways. I don't want something so bright and jaw-breakingly joyful. I will be quite alright with content, thank you."

Nearra sipped thoughtfully at her chocolate, closing her eyes. Content. She could understand that. Yes, she would of liked to be in a relationship like Jirah's, to be the world and stand on equal footing with that special person. But to trade all this for that uncertain Happily Ever After? _'No....,' _Nearra thought, opening her eyes again. She looked from her sister to Rhydain and then to Koi, letting her thoughts also slip to Nagato and Loreddion. _'I think I'd rather have this here, instead.'_

"I think we should go look for Mama and Da," the Wizard interjected suddenly. Her table mates turned to her, a curious expression on Jirah's face. "We haven't seen them since the Pillar of Flame, Jirah," Nearra pointed out, her lips pulling a little into a sad frown. "I want to make sure that they're alright."

"And to tell them all of what we've accomplished," the raven agreed, reaching across the table and clasping her sister's hand. Nearra smiled, realizing the implications of that.

"Yes."

"You won't be leaving me behind now, will you?," Koi spoke up from the side, leaning closer, her green eyes shining. "If it's another adventure, then I'm in. Whether or not you agree."

"Of course you're coming Koi," Nearra assured. "If our parents headed to Kenderhome like Da mentioned, we're gonna need a guide."

The little Kender puffed out her chest, placing a hand on her cat's head helm. "You've got that right," the warrior boasted.

"And of course I'm going too," Rhydain jumped in. Jirah turned to face him, looking alarmed.

"You are not!," she cried.

The Zeboim follower pursed his lips a little at the raven's refusal, his eyes shining with hurt. "And why not?," he asked, confused. "I love you Jirah and I wish to marry you. For this reason, I'd like to join you on this journey. Meeting your parents will be expected of me. Or.... is this not what you really want?"

Jirah gaped, jaw clicking open and shut as she tried to find the words to say. Finally she turned to her sister. "Nearra....," she begged. "Help me."

The blonde sighed, shaking her head. She fixed her gaze on Rhydain, drawing the brunette's attention. "What my sister's trying to say," Nearra explained, "Is that she's not quite ready for you to meet Mama and Da. It's not that she doesn't care for you deeply, Rhydain, she's just embarrassed about bringing you to meet our parents. Jirah is much shyer than you'd think."

The sea wolf blinked, turning to Jirah in surprise. "Is this true?" As proof to Nearra's testimony, the raven was staring down at the table top, face covered in a deep blush. Rhydain smiled softly, lifting Jirah's chin up and making the girl look him in the eye. "Thank you," he said warmly. Koi turned and stuck a finger in her open mouth, showing her opinion of the gooey moment, and Jirah elbowed the Kender playfully for the act. The raven looked up at her sister, before smiling in defeat. "Okay, I guess he's coming," she conceded.

"Indeed, this will be one surprising visit," Nearra giggled. Jirah blushed scarlet once more, breaking into a couple chuckles herself.

"Hey, we should ask the others to come too!," Koi piped up. Nearra faced the Kender, furrowing her brows a little at the suggestion.

"I don't know....," the blonde answered. Koi gave her a look, and Nearra held out a hand to stop any of the warrior's complaints. "It's not that I'd like our friends to come with us on this journey as well, but I'm not sure if they'll be able to join us. Last time, it was because we were searching for the Crescent Cabal that Loreddion and Nagato left Palanthas. I'm sure that they have other duties that demand their attention now."

Jirah frowned from her position, wrapped securely in Rhydain's arms. "That's likely....," she concurred. "All the same, I think we should ask them to join us. It wouldn't be an adventure without those two coming along."

"Exactly!," Koi cried. Her big, green eyes looked up at Nearra pleadingly. The Wizard felt her will crumble.

"Very well," she sighed, giving in. "I'll ask Nagato and Loreddion when I see them. I'll have to go to the Conclave in any case to clear this decision with Viridia." There was a whoop from the Kender, and two nodding heads from the others. Nearra smiled, thinking how much better the journey would be if the rest of their friends could come along, filling her mug once more. Remembering the elves, Nearra turned her head to the door.

Nagato hadn't come after all.....

* * *

"You want to leave Palanthas?," Viridia asked, looking up from her desk. The woman's blue eyes were wide with surprise, her golden curls swinging with the upward motion.

"I-i understand its sudden....," Nearra said, feeling her confidence waver for a moment. Viridia waved a hand, clasping both palms together and smiling kindly at the younger White Robe.

"No, its alright. I understand," the woman said. "You haven't seen your parents in a while now. I think it would be best if you did go to find them. They should know of the great wizard you've become."

Nearra smiled back, tears coming to her eyes. Viridia knew all the right things to say. She was so kind and sincere, but definitely not a pushover. "Thank you, Viridia."

The leader of the White Robes rose to her feet, coming around the desk and pulling the younger blonde into a hug. "Take care Nearra. You are a wizard now. If you choose to make your life beyond these walls, no one will hold it against you. But remember, that you will always be welcome back to Palanthas and the Conclave." This wasn't what she had expected, but Nearra was grateful for Viridia's words all the same, hugging the woman in return before pulling away. She admitted that she had felt that little bit of uncertainty, not knowing that when she left Palanthas, if it would be for the last time or not. Now though, those worries had been put to rest. "I assume Jirah will be accompanying you?," Viridia asked, cocking her head.

"Yes," Nearra told her. "Koi and Rhydain as well. We want to try and make it another group adventure."

The woman laughed merrily at that. "Indeed. Be sure to treasure these moments the most, Nearra. As we get older, they'll be the ones we reflect on more often than not."

Nearra nodded, taking the little bit of advice to heart.

"And when will you be leaving?," the older blonde asked, sitting on the edge of her desk.

And here came the more tougher part. Nearra sighed, plowing on ahead. She had already gotten this far. "Jirah and myself had agreed that to make up the most time, that we should leave as soon as possible. Impatient as usual, Koi has already gone off today to start the preparations. Once everything's done, we plan to be on our way in a few day's time, at the latest."

Viridia's smile faltered a bit, but it fixed itself quickly after. "I will miss you, my dear," the woman confessed, her blue eyes softening. "But I know that you will be okay. May the Gods watch over you, Nearra."

"You as well," Nearra replied.

* * *

When Nearra stepped out of Viridia's office, she felt much more lighter than she had upon first entering. She was filled with the woman's kindness and warmth and the blonde knew in her heart, that no matter what happened, the outcomes would be okay. Walking through the Hall of Three Moons, Nearra found herself catching sight of her fellow wizards, adorned in red, white or black robes. The sight of red brought back thoughts of Nagato, and how the Kagonesti hadn't come to the inn as he had promised. What had happened? Nearra turned around, heading to the library. She opened the great wood door, stepping into the room. It was closing into midday now, and the library was occupied by more individuals than she normally saw. A couple wizards sat in the library's plump chairs by the fire, talking lightly to each other. Some were walking through the aisles, pulling out books or scrolls, chatting with a partner or two about the materials they were looking at. In one case, a young apprentice in a grey robe had fallen asleep at one of the tables, directly under the sunlight pouring in from an open window.

Nearra strode through the library, walking through maze after maze of the towering shelves, not finding the Red Robe that she searched for. How odd, the blonde thought, circling back around to the Library's entrance. Nagato had grown up in the library practically, he had told them that many times. To not find the elf here.... was worrisome. She would have to look for him and Lorredion later, Nearra decided, heading back outside. She had already promised her sister and the others that she'd meet up with them again at the inn, to inform of them of how the talk with Viridia had gone. How happy would they all be to hear that she got a blessing on top of permission to go.

When she next looked up though, she was standing in front of Nagato's front door. Nearra stiffened in surprise, looking about herself nervously. She hadn't even realized that she was heading in the opposite direction of the inn, until she had nearly stumbled onto the elf's doorstep. Might as well see if Nagato was home, anyway, the blonde thought. She transferred her staff to her left hand, knocking on the door with her right. Nearra took a step back, clasping her staff with both hands, waiting to see if her friend would answer. Was he even home? The click of a turning lock confirmed that at least someone was inside the little house. Slowly, the door creaked open, one copper eye peering around the frame.

"Nagato....?"

"O-oh, it's you Nearra," Nagato smiled, pulling the door open more. He stepped forward, standing in the open doorway. "How are you?"

Nearra felt her stomach do a flip-flop. She ignored the question directed to her, leaning in closer to the elf. "Is everything alright, Nagato?"

The Red Robe's eyes widened with confusion, before he shook his head. "What do you mean, Nearra?," he said, smile still in place. "A strange question to be asking." The White Robe felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment. Perhaps it really had been a stupid question.... Nagato was smiling and being his cheerful self, and her concern seemed out of place.

"Do you want to come in?," the Kagonesti invited, stepping to the side and sweeping with one long sleeve to his house.

Nearra's blue eyes looked up, staring into the wide open doorway. Nagato's house looked the same inside as it had the last time she had seen it. Minus a few shelves and thingamabobs, those lost in the aftermath of Koi's boomstick, everything remained in the same state of organized chaos. Arm chair, couch and small table were drawn in around the fireplace. The mantle was covered in a jumble of random things, in different shapes and sizes, shiny or dull. The assortment of items continued from there, spilling off the tables and even sitting on some of the steps on the stairwell. And all over the room, there were books. Most of them sat on the bookshelves lining the living room walls, but more could be seen stacked in neat piles, either close to the bookshelves or near the fireplace. The books, as to be expected from one of the Hall's librarian and researchers, were the most cared for thing in the house. Despite their age, they remained in good condition. The sight of that messy room comforted the female wizard.

Nagato stood to the side still, waiting for Nearra to enter. The blonde smiled softly, shaking her head. "No, it's alright Nagato," she replied, patting the elf's arm. "I only came by to see if you were here. Jirah, Koi and myself will be leaving Palanthas again."

Nagato paled for a second, casting frightened eyes on the girl. "Wh-when? Why?," he stuttered.

Nearra tried to keep her smile, but she could feel it slipping in the sight of her friend's panicked expression. Her hand on his arm tightened, giving him a comforting squeeze. "We're leaving as soon as possible. I just went to go see Viridia a little earlier. Jirah and I.... we're going to go look for our parents. We want to make sure that they're okay, and to tell them all that's happened."

"We shouldn't be gone too long, and with good speed, we should return to Palanthas within the year," the blonde continued. Nagato said nothing, having fallen quiet the first moment the White Robe had begun to speak. "Nagato.... everyone else has agreed that it wouldn't be the same, if it wasn't the five of us. Would you.... Will you come with us?"

The Kagonesti looked up in surprise. "Y-you want me.... to come?," he whispered, not believing Nearra's words. The blonde nodded, and the elf placed his free hand on top of the girl's own hand. "W-will.... I-is Loreddion....," Nagato swallowed hard. "I-is he coming?"

Nearra cocked her head. She hadn't seen the Silvanesti today at all yet.... "No, I haven't asked him yet. Nagato, if you see him would you be able...."

The Red Robe shook his head, smiling at her again. "Don't worry about it Nearra," he told her. "Loreddion wouldn't be able to come, anyhow. The Conclave is still deciding who will be the new head of the Black Robes. As Yomon's apprentice, Loreddion is a shoe-in for the position. Even if he isn't chosen.... he stills need to be in Palanthas until the final decision has been made."

Oh.... she had forgotten about that. They had faced Yomon, a spy of the Crescent Cabal that had been stealing magical artifacts from the Conclave and keeping tabs on the Hall's activities all these years. He had been killed by Chrycan during their confrontation, who was also a member of the Crescent Cabal, but a traitor with his own hidden agenda. With Yomon's death, the Black Robes were without a leader and the Hall of Three Moons had been in a state of turmoil since. "Koi will be disappointed," Nearra stated. A series of giggles bubbled up in her stomach, already picturing how Koi would act when she told the Kender the news. Nagato choked out a couple dry laughs himself.

"Yeah. She was kind of attached to him....," Nagato murmured. Nearra straightened up at the sound, barely catching the words. Before she could say anything though, Nagato was releasing her hand, stepping back inside his house. "Thank you for stopping by Nearra. I'm sorry to send you off without even offering you a cup of tea, but I was busy before your arrival," the elf explained, bowing his head slightly in apology. "And now I'll have a bag to pack as well, tonight."

Nearra nodded her head, once again thrown off by Nagato's smile. "Yes, I fear that I must be going as well. The others will be expecting me." She turned to leave, stopping just after a few short steps and facing the Kagonesti once again. "Nagato.... if you do happen to see Loreddion, would you mind asking him anyway? Even if he is unable to come, it'd be nice if he felt included," the White Robe called back.

Nagato nodded his acknowledgment, waving at the girl, before shutting the door. Satisfied, Nearra went on her way, this time heading straight for the inn as planned. To her shock, Koi's preparations and Jirah's eagerness made them ready to leave the next day.

And at dawn, Nagato already stood waiting for them at the city's South Gates.

**C.M.D: I've only read a little of the Dragonlance series, truth be told, and I haven't finished the one trilogy I was reading. Dalamar wasn't a character I really heard about until I was reading the New Adventures. I did a little internet searching on him, but I always believe you can get a better scope of a character by reading about every little thing they do, more than just reading the basic facts about them. So, forgive me if he seems O.C in anyway. I wrote him in the image that he gave me from the New Adventures. ...Umm, right, so now I've run out of things to say, so I guess I'll end this chapter for now. Remember to review, and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Slipping away at Dawn

**C.M.D: The only issue I find with writing fanfic about a book series, is that, if you don't have it all memorized or at least own your own copies, then you've got to fight with the library system to get the bloody books. Unless you just decided to never return them.... but I like my good track record. Neither do I feel like paying a huge fine.... -Sigh-  
If any can tell by the quickness of this update, no I haven't really gotten around to reading the original Dragonlance series (I've only just finished rereading the one). I'm back to reading the Elements trilogy, just to be sure that I'm not messing anything up too badly in this fanfic. I get stupidly giddy when rereading the books. ....I think I may be pushing the boundaries of sanity....  
Interesting fact: All the characters in the New Adventures are in their teens, mostly around 15-16, as the authors have dictated. Nagato and Loreddion's age have not been mentioned. Of course, them being elves, they would be fairly old in reality. Since they are never mentioned as men in the books I can only assume they are in their teens as well. 17-18, going by human standards. Thus, it shall be so in my fanfic, until written evidence proves otherwise.**

**CHAPTER 2: SLIPPING AWAY AT DAWN**

The sun had barely risen over the horizon, but already Palanthas shone with its orange glow. From here, part way up the Knight's Road, the city was breathtaking in the early light of dawn. Truly worthy of being called the Jewel of Solamnia, Nagato thought, tugging lightly at his cloak. A light breeze carried across the mountains, carrying with it joyous birdsong. It would be a hot one today; the Kagonesti could feel it in the air. Still, at this moment, the morning was a little chilly and Nagato fervently wished he could be tucked in bed, warm and cozy.

_'Not cozy,' _he chastised himself. The elf turned away from the city, staring intently at his hands, which were holding the reins of his mare tightly. If he had remained back at home, the Red Robe knew that sleep would not have come to him. He would be up a better part of the night, tossing and turning until sheer exhaustion made him succumb; only to wake again a couple hours before dawn to continue his torturous thoughts.

He had been unable to get a good night's sleep ever since returning to Palanthas the first time during the quest for the Four Pillars. And how worse would it be this morning if he had stayed, after all he had said to Lorredion in the library the night before? He was never that vocal usually.... Nagato swallowed sharply, and felt the action nearly restricted by the lump that had formed in his throat. The Silvanesti loomed like a demon in the back of the elf's mind; seeping through all his thoughts like a black fog until there was no place that the redhead could freely think. But that wasn't the only issue. Terror and anguish feuled that haunting figure of the Black Robe within him, but the Kagonesti knew it was his other thoughts that gave that ghoul power, even when the real one was so far away from him. Thoughts such as the ones he was thinking of right now.... A tall, muscular form stretched out in the familiar pose of sleep. Silver hair spread out like wings, catching each ray of the sun and shimmering individually. Dark eyes that scrutinized the whole world, almost seeming black and empty, but were the richest of brown with beautiful gold flecks....

It was these types of thoughts that Nagato knew betrayed him all the more, coupled with his ever weak nature that made him unable to do anything about the acts that were being done to him. Loreddion was a poison... but the Kagonesti was the one who kept drinking from the goblet after finding out about the deadly thing that swam within it. Was he keeping silent about all of this, simply for the hope that things might change?

"Nagato, is everything alright?" Nearra's voice pulled the Red Robe's attention back to the outside world, and the elf noticed embarrassingly that he had fallen slightly behind the rest of the group. They each waited several feet ahead of him, their horses turned slightly in his direction.

"Put your rear into gear!," Koi yelled. She was bouncing a little on the saddle behind Nearra, and the blonde had to twist her entire upper body around in order to place a hand on the Kender's shoulder. The little warrior complied with the silent command, sitting calmly in her seat and no longer bouncing, but her eyes still sparkled with barely controlled energy. Koi was especially glad to be on this journey.

"C-Coming," Nagato shouted back in reply, urging his mare to hurry to his companions. The animal did so obediently, letting the elf fall in beside Jirah.

"Anything the matter?," the raven asked, as the group began moving again.

The Kagonesti felt his cheeks burn, trying to look at Jirah but unable to do so. His gaze once again focused on the reins in his hand. "I.... had spaced out. Sorry," he mumbled, feeling his blush burn all the more furiously with his embarrassing confession.

Jirah smiled sympathetically, but made no more comment on the matter. Nagato was glad for that. Instead of turning her attention back to Ryhdain, like the Red Robe thought she might, the cleric continued to talk to him. "I can't believe we're leaving so early," Jirah started. "I knew we were going to leave as soon as possible, but apparently I underestimated Koi's evaluation of _soon_. I think I could have used some extra minutes in bed."

The Kagonesti quietly laughed at his friends statement, feeling himself relax a little. "Indeed," he agreed.

The girl held a hand to her mouth as she yawned, shaking her head a little to wake herself up some more, turning her blue eyes to meet the elf's copper ones. "I was actually surprised to see you already at the gate this morning. I don't even think Nearra told you whether or not we'd be traveling by foot or boat." There was a question in Jirah's eyes, and Nagato hid his sigh with a smile.

"Pure coincidence, I can assure you," he answered. "I was on my way to the Inn, after having come back from the Conclave, when I came across Ryhdain. He was leading the horses to the South Gate, and I had decided to walk along with him."

It was mostly the truth. Nagato had actually slunk from his home in the early hours of morning, traveling pack over his shoulders. Under Solinari's light, he stalked along the streets of Palanthas as best as he could, walking the long way around the city and keeping to the shadows. He meant to meet his friends at the Inn, while hoping to avoid Loreddion in the process. His roundabout had led him to cross paths with Ryhdain, who was on his way to the South Gate with their horses. The Kagonesti had decided to stay with him, instead of risking the streets any further.

"You must have been up pretty early," Jirah commented, turning her attention back front.

Nagato made an amused sound at the back of his throat, staring up at the road ahead. "I've gotten used to it," he told her.

The raven nodded her head. Still not looking at him, she said, "It's just a shame that Loreddion couldn't come. The group feels incomplete without his presence."

A chill came over the Red Robe, and he thought for a terrifying moment that he was going to be sick. "I thought you didn't trust him," he noted somberly. Jirah straightened a bit in her seat, casting a sour glance in his direction. But the blue eyes folded quickly, their anger being tempered out by pure understanding.

"Yes," she agreed. "I didn't trust him in the beginning, and I was probably the more vocal of the group against him. But we've been through so much together, and it's allowed me to see that Loreddion is a person beyond his black robes. He helped Koi, he comforted me.... He is a dear friend to us, and I feel all the more sorry that I was so quick to judge him."

"Not that he made it easy," Nagato interjected. He hadn't even thought to say that, but it slipped out unaware before he could do anything to stop it. The elf smiled, hoping that Jirah wouldn't explode in his face for the slightly rude comment. To his great relief, the cleric laughed.

"True," she snorted. "I think Loreddion likes playing the bad guy." The Kagonesti said nothing more, afraid of what words might come tumbling out, smiling broadly instead. Jirah shared with him a content smile, before her attention was drawn away by Ryhdain, and she moved up a little closer to her fiance. Nagato hung back a little, not wanting to interfere with his two companions' conversation.

Alone again, his earlier thoughts were quick to return to the elf, and he found himself turning in his saddle. He could barely see Palanthas anymore; it seemed they had walked far enough over the ridge. A pang of guilt hit him, and Nagato couldn't understand why. In the past months he had already left Palanthas several times; returning a little worse for wear after every expedition. _But not without Loreddion...._

The Kagonesti felt himself tense again, gripping his horse's reins tightly. The Silvanesti within his mind rose up with a fury, silently seething. The phantom's dark eyes glared at the Red Robe's hunched form, promising various degrees of pain and torture. "Liar," it accused, in the same deep growl that Loreddion had used back in the library. Nagato shook his head, trying to get rid of the Black Robe, but the ghost would not be deterred so easily, and it seemed to grow within his mind at the futile attempt. It repeated its accusation, and the elf had to close his teary eyes for a moment. The Silvanesti phantom was right; it was always right. Nagato lied to his friends, telling them that Loreddion was unable to come because he was needed at the Conclave, when the truth was that the Kagonesti had not even bothered to try tracking the older elf down to ask him to come along. He had betrayed their trust; not only where he had explained that Loreddion's presence was necessary at the Hall of Three Moons, but also in not telling them of what was really going on.

But he couldn't tell them, he just couldn't. The Red Robe had to swallow back the sob that tried to escape, feeling so tiny and weak. And shameful; he was especially burdened with shame. Everything was crumbling apart in his hands as life went on, thrown out of the balance he had grown accustomed to, when Loreddion had approached him that night upon their first return to Palanthas. And if for a moment, just a moment, Nagato didn't allow himself to deny this fact.... Then he would be able to acknowledge that this journey he had agreed to with his friends, was nothing more than a method of escape for him. His companions were merely being used. The Kagonesti wasn't ready to face this kind of ugly truth, so it was kept locked up at the back of his mind, hidden behind the hateful figure of Loreddion that plagued his thoughts. Subconsciously, he prayed that his friends would never have to know of this nasty, darker side. And, with a guilt-ridden heart still, Nagato spared one final glance at the spot where Palanthas stood, out of sight, before turning away completely.

His silent farewells drifted away with the wind.

* * *

Loreddion scowled at the sunlight pouring in from the window, rubbing at his eyes and returning to his work. As Yomon's apprentice, he had been given the task by Justarius, head of all three of the Wizard Sects in Palanthas, to clear out the Black Robe leader's office. Yomon had seemed like a simple old man -a rude, evil and twisted old man, but he had seemed simple all the same. Apparently, being a traitor wasn't complex enough. Sorting through Yomon's things, Loreddion had come across an assortment of stuff. Most of it was paper work; boring files and essays about tasks for the Black Order and other mundane things. Sometimes there were some objects of interest within the pile of things that Yomon had, things of personal hobby or other races, not that the Silvanesti found them all that interesting. After having the last item try to attack him with black, poisoned thorns, Loreddion was done with all the dark items that Yomon had hidden around the office.

Pulling out another cursed item from a hidden underside to one of the desk's drawers, the elf tossed it into a box of accumulated dangerous magical artifacts and fell into the available chair. He was suddenly tired, wanting to return to his room for the rest of the day. Loreddion knew that he wouldn't be able to do that though, and resented Justarius for burdening him with this pointless task. Just because he was that old man's apprentice didn't mean he cared to go through his things. He hadn't seen Nagato at all today, the Black Robe noted distantly. Not surprising, since he had been locked up within Yomon's office since the morning. Usually though Loreddion would have caught a glimpse of the Kagonesti at the very least. Unlike Nearra and the others, Nagato presence was a common sight within the Conclave. The younger elf was practically part of the word work, not that Loreddion wasn't the same. The Silvanesti could be found at the Hall of Three Moons as often as Nagato.

Loreddion rubbed at his eyes, breathing through his nose sharply. Gods, he was tired. He wanted to just ditch this task and go find Nagato, but he didn't exactly feel like listening to Justarius' complaining if he didn't follow the Red Robe's order. Later, he decided, he would go find Nagato later. No doubt he would be with Nearra, Jirah and Koi. The redhead was always with the girls.

An acrid taste filled the back of his mouth and Loreddion had to keep from growling. It wasn't that he hated the girls. After traveling with them so long and going through all the trials that had come from their quest, he had grown quite close to the girls. He accepted them, even respected them.... but that didn't stop the illogical serpent of jealousy from slithering into his gut. Nagato had always avoided the Silvanesti, and he still did now, but the Kagonesti's time was spent with Nearra and the others more recently. Taking a deep breath, Loreddion tried to calm himself down before he lost control. It wouldn't do him any good to get angry.

....Nagato was especially afraid of him when he was angry....

Why was he thinking about these things again? The Silvanesti shook his head, turning his focus to the pile of paper work that he still had yet to go through. This would occupy him for the rest of the afternoon, probably until evening. Loreddion didn't even bother to huff. He had a lot of work to do still, and he shouldn't be wasting his time like this. The Black Robe returned to the task at hand, scratching at his head. He managed to successfully push Nagato out of his thoughts, only to have Dalamar take his place.

Loreddion growled. He'd be lucky if he could focus on anything for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**The elf shrieked in surprise, but the sound didn't get very far. A hand closed over his mouth, a second one wrapping around his chest and pulling him against a taller body. He tried to kick out, swinging his free arm as wildly as he could, to no avail. The stranger that held him captive only gripped him tighter. A lucky strike at the attacker's shin had him being thrown forward, his gut slamming into the edge of the table before him. He hacked, upper torso lying across the table as he fought to regain his breath, trying to keep from throwing up from the pain in his stomach. The gentle swoosh of a robe, nearly inaudible, caught his attention; reminding him of the situation he was in. His heart stopped dead in his chest, sweat forming along his upper lip as he fearfully turned around to look at the stranger behind him. Shock filled his eyes as the attacker's identity was revealed. "Loreddion....?"**_

* * *

Nagato wrapped his cloak around himself tightly, cracking the door open and slipping out into the hallway. With an inaudible click, he closed the door behind him, tip-toeing barefoot across the hallway and to the staircase. He worried that someone might still be awake, but as he reached the ground level he saw that noone was up. The taproom was empty, chairs turned upside down on the tables and the embers in the large fireplace glowed faintly. As silently as he could, the Kagonesti crossed the room, heading for the inn's door. He lifted the bolt beam with a huff, pushing the door open and walking outside. The three moons filled Krynn's night sky, glowing brightly with each of their own light. Behind them was a backdrop of a million stars. Their illumination cast the world in a dreamlike glow. The elf walked away from the Inn about several paces, to the large boulder that acted as a road sign, scrambling up it and sitting on top. He looked back at the inn the rest of his friends were sleeping in. They had been traveling for three days now.

At first, Nagato thought that everything was going great. It felt for the first time in a while that his life was in control. He'd managed to relax and forget about the imposing force Loreddion held over him; smiling and laughing along with Nearra and the others. He felt.... real, like he wasn't hiding behind a mask constantly. But that was before he had been woken up tonight, the remnants of a memory haunting his dreams. A cool wind blew, and Nagato shivered in the night, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. A part of him wished to go back inside, where it was warm, but he couldn't yet. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind, demanding that he recall past events with vivid detail. If he had stayed inside then the elf would of felt trapped, and he was sure that he would have woken up Ryhdain with his panicking and pacing. Sighing, the Kagonesti brought his hands up to his face, breathing onto his cold fingers. His hot breath warmed them only momentarily, before the night robbed him of heat once again.

_'I wish Loreddion was here....'_

Nagato felt himself choke at dismay at his own thoughts, shaking his head violently. No, that was wrong! He didn't wish the Silvanesti was here, because if the other man was, it would only mean pain for the redhead. The Black Robe would be cold and detached, hurting and using the Kagonesti however he pleased, just like he always did. This was like a vacation, Nagato told himself. He was putting some space between himself and the silver-haired wizard. Maybe then, his life would start to have some semblance of control and order again. Eventually he'd have to return to Palanthas.... If he could escape, Nagato was sure he would. But he had no life outside of the city's walls. He just couldn't imagine throwing everything away and slipping off into the wilderness. _'I just won't think about him,'_ the Red Robe tried to convince himself.

But already his thoughts were being taken over again by Loreddion. "Just for a little while," the enchanter begged. He folded into himself, cold hands clasped together and pressed to his chest. "Just let me forget about him, please! Let me have some peace during this journey." Nagato kept mumbling to himself, making prayers to anyone; he no longer cared who. He was away from Loreddion.... this journey should have been bringing him more than the familiar fear and agony that he was used to. He wanted to enjoy his time with his friends before he once again returned to Palanthas and was left alone in that prison with the Silvanesti.

Nagato lifted his head to the black sky above him, which reminded him, as usual, of the Black Robe. "Why E'li?," he questioned to the heavens, staring tearfully at the Platinum Dragon constellation. "I don't understand why this is happening to me...." The elf trailed off, his gaze being drawn to Lunitari. The red moon was the representation of his own magic and robes. He gazed into her crimson glow distantly, feeling his mind pulled away and back into the recesses of his mind, forced to relive the nightmare that wasn't so much a dream as it was a reality. Knowing he could not run from his own mind, Nagato let himself fall to the memory; praying it would be over soon.

* * *

_Nagato yawned, walking into the Conclave's library. He and the others had just returned to Palanthas, but instead of returning home like he wanted to, the elf had headed to the Hall of Three Moons. He had just wrapped up a meeting with Justarius, giving the older man a report of what had happened during their journey. Now, the Kagonesti had to return the few books and scrolls that he had borrowed from the library to use during the quest. The silver book with the Crescent Cabal's mark on its cover would remain in his pack until he was certain he had no more need of it. Closing the door behind him, Nagato noticed suddenly how quiet the library was. Nobody else was here at the moment, most likely have gone home or to their rooms for the night. Just like he should be doing, the Red Robe thought tiredly. He fought down another yawn, walking through the library briskly. The fireplace was dark and empty, and no lanterns provided light to the otherwise dark room. Not that the Kagonesti had any need of it. His eyes let him see well enough, as was his elven birthright, and even if they weren't as capable at penetrating the darkness, the elf would have found his way around safely. He had been in the library so often in his life that he knew it like the back of his hand. The fingers of his free hand lightly traced the book shelves as he passed. Oh, how he had missed this place. The redhead was grateful to be home._

_Searching for the Pillar of Flame had not gone the way he had expected. Not that he didn't think there wouldn't be any difficulties during the journey, but he hadn't thought his life was going to be put in danger. Being captured by a bunch of magic-users who wielded magic sucking copper rods, Koi nearly dying from a knife wound to her ribs; and then that last epic battle in the heart of a volcano, fighting with the half-demon Yzor and her henchies. Really, it was amazing any of them were still alive! Finding the proper places, Nagato shelved the library items. Finally he could go home and sleep. He was done with the day, and with the Crescent Cabal. Smiling happily to himself, the wizard turned around and started to the library's entrance. His attention though was drawn to an open window. Instinctively, the Kagonesti approached the window, reaching out and pulling the shutters close. He was about to turn around and leave, when something lashed out of the darkness and grabbed him. __Nagato shrieked, before the sound was silenced by a hand covering his mouth. Panic ran through him and the Red Robe struggled wildly in the stranger's hold. Kicking his attacker's shin, the elf found himself being thrown forward, falling against one of the tables. The Kagonesti had to catch his breath for a moment, having been winded when he smacked against the table's edge, spinning around in terror to face his assailant. Fear dissipated for a moment, when his copper orbs landed on Loreddion's form._

_"Loreddion....?"_

_The Silvanesti said nothing, his mouth pulled into a tight line. The older male reached out, grabbing his younger companion's right wrist and yanking the arm toward him. Silently, the dark elf pushed back Nagato's red sleeve, studying his arm. The Red Robe swallowed sharply as one long, pale finger stroked across his forearm; right across the area where Yzor had cut him with her blade. If not for Jirah, the wound would still have been there, and most likely would have scarred. As it was, the raven was able to use her power and heal the damage done by the Pillar of Flame's guardian. __Nagato tried to stand as still as he could, but the feather soft touch back and forth across his skin made him squirm. He tried to make eye contact with Loreddion but when he glanced up at the other's face, it set his heart racing, and the younger elf had to look away, blushing furiously. His Black Robe companion seemed so intent in his study, eyes fixed entirely on the Kagonesti's arm with such a serious look. Several times, the redhead opened his mouth, to try and ask that the Silvanesti let him go, but the words stuttered and died on the tip of his tongue._

_"I-i'm fine," Nagato managed to choke out eventually, voice sounding more casual than he would of thought possible. "Really! Jirah powers are quite impressive. So, there's no need to worry...."_

_Nagato fell silent as Loreddion suddenly looked up at him. The pale scar running through the dark elf's left eye and down his cheek (one of the few marks left that Jirah was unable to fully heal after the battle) seemed to catch the light, drawing the Red Robe's attention. A dark, unreadable expression in Loreddion's eyes caught the Kagonesti from under long, silver bangs; coupled with that pale scar and serious expression, it froze the younger wizard. To Nagato, the Black Robe seemed dangerous in the darkness, and the elf was suddenly very, very afraid of the other._

_"P-please.... let m-me go...," Nagato pleaded, trying to pull his wrist free. Loreddion merely curled his fingers around the appendage tighter, trapping the Kagonesti within his grip._

_Faster than he had expected, and he hadn't fully been expecting it either, the necromancer knocked the redhead back onto one of the tables. Nagato's head cracked against the wood surface, and as he tried to regain his bearings and shake the stars from his eyes, he found that he had lost any chance of escape. Loreddion loomed over him, the dark elf half crouched on the table top with the Red Robe, pinning the smaller male down. Nagato flailed madly, and managed to loosen the Silvanesti's hold on him, but before he could slip off the table completely, he was captured once again. __Loreddion, always more agile and stronger than Nagato, had quickly responded to the change of events. His hand lashed out, grabbing a fistful of the Kagonesti's loose robes when the diviner tried to make a break for it, pulling the other elf back. Nagato's struggling and Loreddion's pulling caused the Red Robe's head to pop inside of his robes as they were yanked higher than his chin line. The Silvanesti took advantage of this, wrestling the rest of the red robes over the the Kagonesti's head. He pulled both of the redhead's arms behind his back, using the extra folds of the robe to tie them in place. Nagato shivered, feeling cold and so vulnerable without the covering of his robes._

_He was shoved back onto the table, but this time Loreddion stood firmly on the ground in front of him. The Black Robe was scowling now, his dark eyes narrowed with anger. With furious, jerking movements that were still smooth for the older elf, Loreddion stripped off his robe until he too was left only in his tunic and pants. Letting the black material drop to the floor, the Silvanesti stepped up to the table edge. When his fingers made for Nagato's own clothing, that's when the redhead really started panicking. A sob escaped him as the dark elf shoved his tunic up, exposing his bare chest. He started shrieking and begging when Loreddion tugged off his pants. __Either tired or annoyed of listening to him, the Silvanesti pushed the Red Robe's legs apart, stepping between them, bending forward and silencing Nagato. The Kagonesti felt his panic fade for a moment to be replaced by shock as Loreddion's lips met his, the older elf's mouth moving against his own. The redhead almost forgot about the necromancer's wandering fingers, too preoccupied by the hard kiss that the dark elf was giving him. Breathing through his nose was becoming more and more difficult, Nagato realized, and needing air, he decidedly opened his mouth._

_This was taken as an opportunity by the silver-haired wizard, who slid his tongue into the open cavern, dominating and tasting the smaller male's mouth. Nagato squeaked in surprise, as well as he could in his situation, his shy and demure nature overtly shocked by the way that Loreddion was kissing him now. He never expected that someone could invade his mouth like this, a hot tongue sliding along his own, moving around his mouth as if the other was trying to search out his soul and swallow it. Loreddion broke away, and with a choked cry, Nagato struggled to catch his breath. He could feel the Silvanesti moving back, and his dazed mind couldn't comprehend why. __Then he had an answer, when Loreddion descended on his chest, hot mouth marking his way across it. Nagato moaned, arching up. The Black Robes fingers danced down across his sides, slipping under his waist and grabbing his ass. The Kagonesti keened as the globes were roughly manhandled. By now, his whole body was burning up, an erection standing up. A hot tongue slid around and into his belly button, before the mouth pulled away entirely. Nagato wondered distantly if Loreddion was studying him, and his face burned brighter when this thought turned out to be true when he felt hot air mist over his member._

_"L-loreddion....," the Red Robe gasped, wiggling his hips. He could still feel the hot air on his penis, and he decidedly wanted more of it; maybe surrounding him._

_But the dark elf only pulled away once again. Silver hair showed itself in the Kagonesti's blurry vision, teeth and tongue attaching to his neck where they launched into their own stimulation. Nagato was about to sigh in wanton before his thighs were spread further apart and pain erupted along his back side. He cried out in alarm, sobbing at the agony. Loreddion said nothing though, tongue lapping at the Kagonesti's shoulder where he had accidentally jumped into the Black Robe's mouth, breaking the skin against the Silvanesti's teeth._

_"H-hurts," Nagato hissed, feeling Loreddion rock inside of him. The pain throbbed there still in the far recesses of his being, but pleasure was quickly flooding through his body._

_"O-ooh...." Nagato moaned. Loreddion was rocking against him harder now, entering and pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in again, faster and faster. The world was spinning too madly for the Kagonesti to focus on anything more than that liquid heat running through him and the bruising he could feel forming._

_Loreddion panted against his ear, sinking his teeth into any surface that he could find, usually being Nagato's neck. The redhead didn't mind, twisting his neck and giving more access to the Black Robe. The Kagonesti felt a tightening in his chest and he panted heavily, fighting to breathe, knowing it was more than the sex that was making his lungs tight. It was the hot, muscular body that was stretched out across his own, the mouth and fingers that touched him all over; the strands of beautiful silver hair that surrounded him, starting to stick to his sweat-slicked skin._

_"Loreddion!," Nagato cried, as the Silvanesti struck something inside of him. That small something put his body into euphoric convulsions, sending the world into a downward spiral of overwhelming white stars, until the elf nearly lost all sense of himself completely. "L-loreddion, ahhh!"_

_Loreddion responded positively, angling his thrusts until they were all striking Nagato's prostate, driving the Red Robe to the brink. The table creaked ominously beneath them, and Nagato found himself jarred a little too roughly against the wood. His moans and pleas for more, to be over taken by the racking pleasure, continued, but the elf's thoughts suddenly detached from the rest. This was... too violent, the Kagonesti realized, just as Loreddion thrust into him harshly. Nagato cried out, tears slipping down his cheeks. __It wasn't supposed to be like this, the Red Robe sobbed in silence. Loreddion's attention was only focused on where his teeth and dick were; nothing else crossed the Silvanesti's mind. Certainly not the person he was fucking. The Kagonesti screamed out as he suddenly hit his peak, the abuse to his prostate proving more effective than the pain that suddenly gripped his heart. Loreddion pulled away from him, his hips still rocking in their violent tempo until the dark elf came, releasing inside of the Red Robe. Nagato lied on the table, breathing heavily and trying to keep the tears at bay._

_He felt Loreddion move back, hissing as the Black Robe's penis dragged across his sensitive, torn inner walls. Something warm dribbled out of his hole in the wake of the Silvanesti's exit that could of been either semen or blood. Nagato closed his eyes, listening to the necromancer get dressed. When the older wizard was done, he came back to the table, pulling the redhead up into a sitting position. The Kagonesti opened his eyes, watching as the silver-haired male undid the knot in his robes, helping the smaller elf lift them back over his head as his arms were sore from being restrained in such a position. __Nagato felt himself blush as Loreddion handed him his discarded pants, snatching them out of the other's hands and hastily slipping them up his legs. He had to get to his feet to be able to pull the pants over his hips under his robes, though he swayed dangerously on his wobbly legs. _

_He blushed brighter when he realized Loreddion had been watching him the entire time. "Can you walk?," the Black robe asked._

_Nagato swallowed. Pain ripped through him, fresh and strong. He wasn't entirely sure if he could fully stand on his own, let alone walk. "Yes," he replied, in either case. The Kagonesti wasn't sure if he wanted Loreddion around him any longer. He was very confused, unsure if he should let his heart hope or trust the pain he was feeling from the truth that he had come to realize. But he certainly didn't want the Silvanesti to know where he lived. Not at this moment anyway._

_Loreddion looked at him, as if he didn't believe what the Red Robe said, before turning away. "Go straight home," he commanded._

_Nagato just watched as the older wizard walked away, feeling tears spring to his eyes. The elf wiped them away with a sleeve. He couldn't make out what Loreddion's actions meant, but he was much too tired to cry over them tonight. Stumbling and whimpering slightly at the pain, Nagato began the long and painful trek back home, thankful to be back in his second sanctuary, where he did not have to worry about Loreddion appearing. With a single tear, the Kagonesti climbed into bed, hunkering down underneath the covers and drifting off to a troubled sleep._

* * *

"Nagato?"

The elf raised his head, blinking sleepily around himself. He was still outside, he found, having fallen asleep sitting on the boulder outside of the inn, head resting on his knees. Wiping his nose with the edge of his cloak, Nagato struggled to wake up, turning in the general direction that he had heard the voice. Jirah stood only a few feet away from him. Her blue eyes were filled with concern, but when she realized that he had only been asleep, they lost some of their intensity.

"Is everything alright?," she asked, worry still resonating in her tone.

Nagato yawned, slipping down from the boulder, and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He had been cold when he had first come out, but now he was freezing. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. "Just fine," he answered Jirah. "Came for some air."

The cleric looked at him strangely, a wry smile coming to her lips. "Just happened to fall asleep in the process?" Jirah definitely sounded a lot less tired than he did. How long had she been awake, he wondered. Nagato nodded his head, agreeing to the raven's words.

"I thought something must of been wrong, when I saw you outside of the window," Jirah told him, as if he needed an explanation as to why she was up as well this night. "I'm glad that everything is okay."

The raven reached for him, brushing his cloak out of the way and pressing against the elf's side. It was then that the Kagonesti noticed how poorly dressed she was. The cleric still wore her pajamas which were thin and offered little warmth, bare toes wiggling through the grass; and she had not brought any cloak out with her. She shivered for a second before relaxing again, but Nagato could still see the goosebumps on her arm. No doubt he had them too, not that he was about to expose his limbs to the cold night to check. "C'mon, let's go back inside," Jirah suggested. "You can sleep in a bed instead of outside on a boulder. And we can both be warm then."

Nagato chuckled at the girl's joking tone, walking arm-in-arm with her back to the inn.

**C.M.D: When I first wrote the memory scene in the library, it seemed better than it does now. I'd change it, but I'm not sure how to edit it in anyway that wouldn't make it worse and have me hating it all the more. Oh, well. Sometimes we just have to make do with 'satisfactory'...  
You'll have noticed there's a lot of thinking and silent observations going on... yea, that's gonna be happening a lot for a while anyways. After all, Nagato's been more than a day away from Loreddion. His angsty thoughts are going to be having a field day! And definitely there will be more flashbacks and sex. ...I explained that I loved this pairing right? Pardon my perversion; I can't help but write these two in every situation I can think of.  
Moving on - that'll be all for this chapter. I'll see everyone next time, when I update again. Oh, and review! I want to hear people's opinions. Alright, ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 3: Discovered

**C.M.D: So... my reading of the original Dragonlance books is going... slowly. I just got like 5 books from the library, and have had barely any time to get any further than a couple chapters for all of them. And I've got to worry about the deadlines coming up soon. Yay...  
On an irrelevant note: I went to ANIME NORTH this year! First one ever for me, and god, I had such a _blast_! Ran out of money only a couple hours into the con, but it was worth it. Next year I'll save up more, and be a bit more controlled with my shopping instead of being so impulsive. I wonder if Dragonlance would be acceptable at an anime convention...? Might be interesting to do a little Raistlin cosplay...**

**CHAPTER 3: DISCOVERED**

Loreddion paced back and forth between Shoikan's gates, lips pressed into a furious scowl, his brow furrowed with impatience. If it had been any other place, the Black Robe would have simply stormed into the building, but this was the Tower of High Sorcery and not even he, in all his rage, would dare tempt the dark grove that surrounded the tower. But the more he paced, waiting for Dalamar to come down, the more he felt his patience slipping away and his anger growing stronger, and that small, fool-hardy thought at the back of his mind to rush the tower was becoming more temptuous by the second.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he heard a sound other than his own sharp footsteps. Shoikan Grove's gates swung open as Raistlin's apprentice approached, though the black-haired elf paused just a few feet away from them, standing stock-still among the black branches that reached out for him on both sides. Normally this might have infuriated Loreddion, seeing someone so arrogant using the grove as a protective shield, but all of his hate was focused on something else at that moment. "He's _gone_," was all the necromancer seethed, stretching the last word out with his fury and disbelief.

"I never expected to have you come to me so soon," Dalamar replied. The word selection in his statement peaked the silverette's attention, and he rounded on the dark elf.

"You knew?," Loreddion hissed, fists curling at his side. The raven shrugged, neither denying nor confirming that he had known the other elf would come to him and for what reasons. The Silvanesti was ready to launch an assault on his elven kin, but paused, catching sight of a leather bound book with gold bands in Dalamar's hands. Dalamar, noticing the other's gaze, moved the book behind his back.

"What can I do for you, little brother," he said. He phrased it like a comment, not a question. And he gave no explanation for why he carried one of the chronicles of Astinus, the historian.

Loreddion shook his head, trying to regather his thoughts. "He's gone," he repeated, teeth clenched tightly as he said those two words again. "Nagato is no longer in Palanthas."

"Yes," Dalamar interjected. "I've checked his place of residence already. The Red Robe has not been in the city for a few days now."

Loreddion wasn't sure if he should scream or stare in shock that Rasitlin's apprentice would have Nagato's address and not himself. The Silvanesti settled for a glare, that looked more sullen than venomous. "I talked to Justarius," he gritted, continuing his rant. "Apparently, he left with the others a week ago. They all thought that I had been informed and had chosen of my own accord to remain here while Nearra and Nagato ran off on another adventure around Ansalon!"

Dalamar said nothing, patiently waiting for the necromancer to finish his growling. After a few minutes of listening to the other wizard huff angrily, the dark elf spoke. "You have become too attached to life here. It's made you soft." He waved off the evil look Loreddion sent him. "You think like a human," Dalamar sneered. "Only those blithering idiots would think of that Red Robe as an individual. A Silvanesti would act accordingly to things that belong to them. They would put a claims to them."

Loreddion said nothing, but there was a curious expression in his dark eyes. Dalamar knew he had caught his interest then, and he smiled broadly, though it reached no further than his lips. "We are Silvanesti, little brother, no matter what the colors of our robes may be. And that bumbling babe is Kagonesti... The Kagonesti have served us for generations, willingly or not. You fume and seethe at his sneaking off, but you were slow in acting," he chastised.

As he talked, Dalamar walked toward the silver-haired elf, steps moving in a confident swagger. His smile remained fixed on his face, though it got crueler with each passing second. "All of this could have been prevented if you had laid down the rules in the beginning. After all," the raven's words dropped to a low whisper as he stopped just inches in front of the other Silvanesti. "A slave always yields to his Master."

Dalamar's black eyes flicked quickly over Loreddion's face, taking in the elf's expression. Though the necromancer was still scowling and his brow furrowed, it wasn't so much in anger now, as it was contemplation. He had sown a seed, and it was rapidly gaining root. Smiling, the dark elf reached into his spells component bag, pulling out a scrap of parchment. He reached forward, placing it in Loreddion's numb hand and curling the other's fingers around it until he was sure that it would stay there. "His address," Dalamar said.

Turning around, the raven walked back through the gates and into Shoikan Grove. Without out even looking back over his shoulder, Dalamar called out, "Farewell, little brother. I will see you again soon."

Loreddion came out of his thoughts at the dark elf's goodbye, watching as Raistlin's apprentice disappeared among the black fog. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand -the one that Dalamar had slipped the paper into- unfolding his fingers and staring at the parchment. He pinched the paper with both thumbs and index fingers, smoothing the parchment out and reading the looping words. Unsure if the address was even authentic, the Black Robe started off in that direction. It was evening when he had come to see Dalamar; the sun had fallen by the time he had trekked away from the Tower of High Sorcery. The Silvanesti stalked the empty streets like a wraith, his pulled-up hood and flowing black robes adding to the imagery. Noone would approach him if they saw him, but noone was out at this time of night on these specific streets anyway. When he was nearing his destination, the elf slowed down, calmly walking past the houses that lined the area until he came to the one written on the parchment.

It was a simple, two story house, tucked in along many of its kind. It seemed a little worn, but nothing near decrepit. It meant the house had been around a fairly long time. As Loreddion stepped up to the door, he thought back upon his earlier years in Palanthas. Nagato had been young then too, and even before and after he had gained his robes, the elf never had a room in the Conclave. The Kagonesti had lived with his Master, as the dark elf had once heard. This house must of belonged to that man. Anger, beaten down since his meeting with Dalamar, but smouldering still, suddenly flared inside of him. Muttering the arcane words under his breath, Loreddion reached out to the door, touching the wood around the handle with one hand. He heard as well as felt the decay, and when the Black Robe thought that the wood had rotted enough, he ended the spell; pushing against the door. It swung open freely, the door knob falling out of place as it was removed from the sturdy frame, granting the necromancer entrance.

Silently, the Silvanesti walked over the threshold, standing in Nagato's home for the first time. Solinari provided the only illumination, pouring into the house through the open doorway and windows. With it, Loreddion was able to study the home's setting. He was slightly surprised by the amount of clutter and random objects that were set about the room peculiarly, some even stacked on the staircase. But the sight of so many books and the styles of the hand-woven tapestries and the furniture seemed very fitting; they reflected Nagato well. Loreddion continued his study, walking through the main room, into the kitchen and even daring to venture upstairs to the bedroom. He took note of the Kagonesti's belongings, things that he used in every day life and others that seemed to be around for mere interest or hobby. Coming to the bedroom, he paused, slowly turning around the room on the spot. Without even a sound, Loreddion lightly touched the bed; the pillow; the dresser; the pile of books that rested at the foot of the bed. After touching the dresser, the Silvanesti's fingers came away covered with a thin layer of dust.

Lips pulling taut against his teeth, Loreddion yanked open the drawers of the dresser. He couldn't be sure, as his fingers thumbed through the folded clothe, but it seemed like some articles were missing. That, coupled with the layer of dust, made it all the more true. Nagato had fled Palanthas, running away with Nearra, Jirah and Koi. The Silvanesti growled low in the back of his throat, gripping the dresser tightly between both hands. Dalamar was right; he had grown soft, he noted angrily. All his foolishness had given Nagato a chance to escape from him. He should have chained the Kagonesti when he had the opportunity.

But, no, Loreddion wasn't going to take that lying down. He would correct this error. He would bring Nagato back to Palanthas, by force if he had to, and never again would he let the Red Robe leave him.

The necromancer turned and stormed out the room, down the stairs and through the living room. He closed the front door behind him, though with its rotted out doorknob, it wouldn't stay closed for long. No matter, the dark elf thought, he would be back here in due course anyway.

* * *

Nagato poured over the map, stirring the pot that contained their dinner absently. He could hear Nearra and Ryhdain talking about the procedures for setting up camp tonight, with Jirah interjecting occassionally. Farther off, his elf hearing could pick up Koi pushing through the forests' underbrush, using her boomstick as a hammer and knocking down weak branches for the fire. It was a comforting sound, and when the little Kender actually returned from the trees, her arms laden with heavy branches for the night, the Kagonesti looked up from the map and smiled to the warrior.

"I think that'll last us longer than the night, Koi," he commented, getting to his feet, picking up the map with his free hand.

"Good," Koi replied, smiling. "I want a hot breakfast in the morning."

Nagato rolled the map up and slipped it into his pocket, offering to help the Kender carry some of the wood, but his weak arms could only manage a few of the branches. Koi laughed low under her breath, taking her bundle to the fireside without a problem while the elf nearly dropped his load three times. "I guess I'm not that strong," the Red Robe said good-naturedly.

Koi smiled broadly, smacking the enchanter on the back. "Don't worry, Nagato. I'll have you in shape by the time we get to Kenderhome," she told him. Nagato rubbed his lower back which was aching from the warrior's slap, a small worried smile making its way to his face. He didn't share the girl's enthusiasm, and found himself just a little scared for his physical health.

"Ooh, a work-out regiment." Ryhdain, apparently finished his conversation with the sisters popped up behind the Kender and elf. He grinned at Koi, and after giving Nagato a full look over, winked at the redhead. Nagato tried not to blush. "Don't look so worried Nagato. It'll be fun. I'll even work out with you; show you some of my own techniques," the seawolf said merrily. "You'll have big strong arms like mine in no time! You'll be the apple of every maiden's eye."

Ryhdain made a fanciful show of raising his arms, pulling back his sleeves and flexing his muscles. Koi wolf whistled at the sight, making Nagato blush bright pink. The Kender then rolled up her own sleeves, patting at her arms. "Check out mine," she insisted, displaying her own set of hard-worked biceps. Ryhdain stopped what he was doing and thoughtfully leaned down, poking at the warrior's arm before straightening up.

"Mine are better," he quipped childishly.

Nearra and Jirah laughed roarously behind the Kagonesti as they watched Koi launch into an argument with the Zeboim follower, each praising their muscles and displaying them for the others to see and judge. Nagato, feeling like all the blood had rushed to his head and that he'd forever be permanently dyed pink, nearly let out an embarrassed squeak when Ryhdain stripped off his shirt, pointing out his polished pecs and six pack with proud gestures. Koi was thwarted in her attempts to remove her own shirt and give the brunette a look at her abs by Nearra, who ran over at the subtlest of signs hinting at the Kender's next course of action. Blushing as Nagato had not seen Nearra blush in a while, the blonde tugged harshly at Koi's shirt, trying to pull the hem down to her thighs, while explaining that "Ladies did not remove their clothes in the sun, out in the clear, open space, for anyone to see" in a voice that bordered on panic-stricken.

"I'm a warrior, not a lady," Koi said. "And besides, he did it first." She pointed an accusatory finger at Ryhdain. The brunette had collected his shirt by then and bowed his head to Nearra, an apologetic smile on his lips. Jirah was bent over, trying to stifle her laughter, and Nagato's head was reeling as he tried to retain his sanity. Being such a sheltered lamb, that had been way too much skin for the Kagonesti to take... and with a sickening lurch, he was reminded again of Loreddion. The Silvanesti was quite built for an elf; and he had a four pack. The Red Robe shook his head, and the thought was quickly forgotten.

"Ummm... I'll dish dinner," Nagato offered, heading back to the pot that sat over the campfire. Inside, the meaty broth bubbled hazardously, having been forgotten for a while there. He carefully lifted the pot by the wooden spit it hung by, almost dropping the pot before placing it on a patch of grass, releasing a heavy breath at the exertion. He really was weak, Nagato observed. Maybe Koi wasn't so ridiculous in suggesting that the Red Robe get in shape.

Thinking of muscular arms brought the elf's thoughts back to the event that had occurred only a few minutes ago, making him blush all over again. Nagato closed his eyes and tried to will the images away. "It was quite startling, wasn't it," a voice spoke up.

The Kagonesti straightened up, biting back the yelp that arose at suddenly being addressed, eyes shooting open in alarm. Jirah, squatting on the other side of the pot, was grinning at him. She reached for a bowl, taking the ladle out of the wizard's limp hand, spooning some of the broth into the bowl. She placed the bowl on the ground gently once it was full, reaching for a new one and repeating the process. "It was pretty funny though," the raven continued, her grin growing a little wider. "Nearra's still blushing as pink as a rose. And apparently so are you, Nagato."

The Red Robe felt his face heat up more at the cleric's observation, raising a hand and pressing it against his cheek with a silent sigh. Jirah laughed at Nagato's quiet correspondency. "I... just am not using to seeing such a sight," Nagato tried to explain, finally coming back to his senses and helping Jirah dish their dinner.

"No, I guess not," Jirah nodded her head in understanding. "You've spent most of your time in the Hall of Three Moons, so you've said before, and you wizards are always dressed head to toe in your robes." Nagato nodded his head as well in agreement. "Their isn't a lot of skin showing in Palanthas," the raven continued. "Even the sailors remain in their tunics most of the time."

The Kagonesti smiled, feeling his blush recede though two pin pricks of warmth still hummed in his cheeks. He had become close to all three of these girls during their quest for the Four Pillars, but there had always remained a bit of distant between them because of how the elf was much older then the trio. Throughout this whole trip thus far though, he was starting to bridge that gap, with Jirah especially. Soon, the Kagonesti believed he could proudly call her his best friend. The black-haired girl seemed to understand him and said all the right things with perfect honesty and timing.

"Is dinner ready yet?," Koi asked, walking up to the pair. She held a mallet in her hand, letting it swing idly at her side. Ryhdain was not far behind the Kender. "I'm starving."

Jirah handed a bowl to the warrior. "There's bread in the satchel on my horse. Grab yourself a roll, and would you mind bringing the bag back here on your way?" Koi nodded her head, taking the offered bowl and grabbing a utensil at the same time. She dropped her mallet to the floor, where it bounced once beside Nagato, before turning and heading to the horses that were tethered up to some trees for the night.

Ryhdain placed his mallet nicely on the ground as he bent over and kissed Jirah's cheek, making the cleric blush and the elf look away inconspicuously. "Nearra's just placing some wards around the tent," he told his girlfriend. "I told her that we didn't need them, but she insisted. Guess she wants to play with her new license a little. " The seawolf laughed. "In either case, she'll be done soon."

"Finished," Nearra said, coming up behind the Zeboim follower. She smiled at her friends, raising an eyebrow when Ryhdain plopped down beside Jirah, instantly taking her hand in his own.

"See? Soon," the brunette restated.

Nearra merely snorted, taking a seat on Nagato's left and taking hold of two bowls. One she offered to the elf, who smiled at her in thanks, spooning at her own. Jirah turned her attention to the White Robe, her own bowl of broth sitting in her lap. "Having a little fun there with your magic, aren't we Nearra?," she asked her sister.

The blonde tried to remain dignified, though she could feel a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Ah, so that's what Ryhdain was talking about," she said, as if she had any doubts before. "And it's not fun. I'm being awfully serious."

"Now, would you say you were being awfully serious last week when you used your magic to cool down your tea because it was too hot?" Jirah was grinning now, and Nearra couldn't help grinning in return.

"Okay, maybe a little," she admitted. Her sister burst into laughter, and it wasn't long until the whole group was giggling as well.

"Don't worry about it," Nagato told Nearra, patting her knee. "I think everybody's like that. When given the chance, we always have a little fun with our spells, especially after we've passed the Test. After getting my red robes I made all the bells and clocks in Master's house go off at the same time. He wasn't that appreciative of the action, but he didn't chastise me for it." The elf's copper eyes glazed over wistfully at the memory. He started laughing again. "Though he did chastise me for making grass grow out of his ears."

Everyone laughed again. Koi joined them, falling in between Ryhdain and Nearra and completing the half-circle. "Grass out of his ears?," she asked incredulously. "Why would anyone want that? How would you cut it?" Roars of laughter continued at the Kender's question, the rest of the group gripping their sides or wiping away the tears in their eyes. Koi looked from each person, puzzled, but eventually shrugged her shoulders and thrust out her bowl.

"Can I have more please?" Nagato was the first to recover from his fit, reaching over and taking the Kender's bowl.

"Here you go, Koi," he said, handing it back to her, full to the brim with steaming broth. The warrior took it happily, digging in immediately. Calming down, the rest of the group dug into their own food, drinking the broth and eating bread rolls from Jirah's satchel. They ate in peaceful silence for the most part, making simple dinner chat in between.

"How goes the map?," Ryhdain called to Nagato. The elf swallowed his mouthful quickly, pulling the map out from his pocket and unfolding it. He laid it down on the free space on the ground, prodding at spots along it with his index finger.

"Umm, well, our first destination will be Vingaard Keep, if we keep traveling the main road," Nagato stumbled, craning his head to properly ensure that he had the right spot and trying not to spill his soup over the map. "We can restock then. From there, we can choose whether we follow the Vingaard River or keep going... umm, south-east along the main roads. There are several towns and cities as we continue south-east."

"Considering Kendermore is on the eastern coast, I suggest we keep east as much as possible," Jirah said. Ryhdain nodded his head in agreement with her.

Nearra placed down her bowl, and peered past Nagato's hand at the map. "We could always keep going south," she began, "After Vingaard Keep. But Kendermore is an awful long distance."

"Naw," Koi drawled. "It just seems that way on paper."

The White Robe shook off the Kender's comment, continuing. "I hoped that we could be there and back within a year, but if we keep traveling by horse that may take longer. Sorry Nagato," she said, turning to the elf. "The reason we had forgone the boats while in Palanthas was for your sake. But I believe we have no choice in the matter but to travel by sea for half of this trip at least."

The Kagonesti blushed, a hand unconsciously touching his stomach. The last time he had been on a boat was when they went to Ghedulain, the Dimernesti elf city beneath the waters, just off of Palanthas' shores; by request of Quinneth and to investigate if the Pillar of Water was there. Between leaving Zeboim's temple on Tempest Rock and being thrown into the water just over Ghedulain by an ocean giant, Nagato had been violently puking. Never been on water before, the elf hadn't realized how prone he was to sea sickness until he was already trapped out on the waves. Apparently, Ryhdain remembered as well, because he shared a sympathetic look with Nagato. The Red Robe inclined his head in acknowledgment. The brunette had been on deck most of the time he was sick. The seawolf had been the one to rub his back and pass him a waterskin nearly every time he puked. Probably, it was his urging that sea travel be counted out.

"Thank you for your concern," Nagato said, smiling at each of them. He was deeply touched by his friend's consideration. "But if we are to make it to Kenderhome before winter, we should get on a boat the next chance we get. I'll be fine, promise."

Nearra pursed her lips in concern, but Jirah only nodded her head, touching her medallion. "Alright, if Nagato says we should do it, then I think we should," she spoke up. Her sister looked at her, and the raven stared the blonde down with a look of sheer confidence. "After all, winter is approaching. Nagato's right that we should take the boat as soon as we can, because it'll be more difficult to travel by water once it gets colder. And the roads won't be any friendlier either."

Nearra folded to her sister's logic, rolling the map up and tying the thong in place. "Okay," she sighed. "East it is then. We'll stop at Vingaard Keep, take a ferry up the river to Kalaman. We can search for passage to Kendermore from there."

Heads nodded in compliance, and finished with dinner, the group stood up. "I'll unpack the bedrolls," Jirah offered, already heading over to the horses.

"I'll join her," Ryhdain said quickly.

"I'll clean the dishes, Nearra," Nagato said, turning to the blonde.

"Then I'll help you dry them," the White Robe offered. She headed to the horses as well to gather soap and some clothe, while the elf poured some water into the empty dinner pot; putting it back on over the fire to get the water warm.

Koi watched as her friends broke into their tasks, suddenly finding that there was nothing for her to do. "I guess I'll scope the area," she grumbled to herself. "Maybe I'll find some goblins or minotaurs." The Kender perked up at that thought, and skipped away from the others with a bounce in her step.

* * *

_The halls of the Conclave echoed his footsteps, making them ring for a few seconds longer than usual. Today, the hallways were surprisingly empty, with only the occasional wizard here or there. Loreddion thought it to be a blessing. He tugged on the grey sleeves of his apprentice robes as he walked, storming down the hall with turbulent thoughts. Light from the mid-day sun filled the hallway, warm and fuzzy, but the Silvanesti hated it. The rays were a distraction to his mind, pulling him away from his thoughts with their glare. Not that he wanted to be thinking his thoughts anyway..._

_Stupid, Loreddion thought, his lips twisting into a scowl. Such mundane, ridiculous things shouldn't be filling his head. They threatened to deter him from his goal; the elf had to firmly remind himself why he was even in Palanthas constantly. But even those memories of horror and fear weren't enough, though they did work for a little while. Because as soon as the screaming began to die in his mind, a face took its place._

A young (younger than himself), elven face that carried a crown full of poofy carrot-colored hair and warm, copper eyes. And a smile, promising to be infectuous, that quirked hesitantly at a delicate pink mouth.

_Stupid, Loreddion repeated to himself, folding his arms angrily across his chest. That Kagonesti brat was a coward and a weakling; a crybaby who attempted to fit in when he should have been standing out. He was an elf for godssake, even if he was of an uncivilized breed. Have some damn pride! Elves after all were better than the other races. But no, this apprentice (He had chanced upon the redhead's name, though he tried to reduce the amount of times he said it) tried his hardest to belong to the humans and the rest of the mages in the Conclave. And what did he get for his troubles? Bruises and mockery. No less than he deserved for his stupid thoughts, Loreddion sniffed._

_But that didn't explain why the Silvanesti was thinking about Nagato. Not that the elf couldn't see when it had began. In truth, he figured it must have been the year after he had come to Palanthas. He had been returning to his room one afternoon, when he had heard a sound in the alleyway across the street. Turning to the window in the hallway, Loreddion had seen that a trio of boys had swarmed a smaller figure. They were laughing and jeering at their victim, shoving him up against the wall before promptly beating him. Once they had gotten tired of their prey, the bullies backed off and ran away down the street. Alone, the elf recognized the poor weakling to be the same boy that had approached him that first day in the city, before Shoikan's gates. It came as no surprise to Loreddion to see the redhead crying; large, thick tears streaming down his cheeks. No longer interested, the Silvanesti turned away from the sight of Nagato scrambling to retrieve his dropped books, putting the other elf out of mind as he continued to his room._

_That was the beginning point, in his opinion. Loreddion was witness to Nagato's beatings a few more times, and he quickly gathered that this was nearly a routine thing for the Kagonesti. Loreddion had sneered more than a few times as the redhead got beaten up, thinking to himself how patheticly weak the other elf was, unable to stand up to a few bullies and always crying like a baby. That train of thought had changed somewhat, when one day he was in the library. He almost didn't hear the door close over the gentle hubbub of the library, but he did catch the moving blur of grey robes out of the corner of his eye. Curious (as his studies for that day were beginning to bore him) Loreddion rose from his seat and decided to track the person down. He paused a few feet away from a small alcove between three shelves, peeking inside. Huddled in the shadows was Nagato. Knees clutched to his chest, and books placed neatly before him, the elf was crying silently. Blood dripped from his lip to his robes, indicating how fresh the beating was. Loreddion had been surprised... and somewhat respective of the Kagonesti. Sure, the boy was a crybaby and couldn't even stand up for himself, but there the elf sat, crying and nursing his wounds in silence. Whatever his reasons, it didn't deter from the fact that Nagato didn't run and whine and whimper for help and sympathy from others. He dealt with his wounds and tears by himself. For that, the Silvanesti felt respect for the smaller elf. Loreddion himself had shared a fair amount of beatings from groups of boys since coming here as well... After seeing this not-so-cowardly display, the Silvanesti's thoughts had been slipping back to Nagato more and more often. But to constantly have the younger elf on his mind drove Loreddion up the freaking wall!_

_A sound echoed down at the end of the hallway, from around the corner. Loreddion opened his eyes, not realizing he had stopped walking while reminiscing, standing in the middle of the hallway. Not knowing why, the elf darted for one of the doors on his left, opening it and slipping inside. He closed the door behind him as he entered, leaving it open enough that he could see out into the hallway perfectly, without being seen himself. Then, he waited, listening as the footsteps rounded into the hall, coming closer and closer to where he was. Red hair came into sight, and Loreddion pressed himself against the wall, hoping not to be seen. He felt his heart skip a beat momentarily, when Nagato stopped, twisting his head this way and that, as though looking for something. Obviously not seeing anything, the Kagonesti hurried on his way; books clenched to his chest and robes billowing out behind him as his skinny legs carried him down the hall. Once the sound of the other's footfalls had faded away entirely, Loreddion left the room he was hiding in and entered back into the hall. He glared angrily down the hall in the direction that Nagato had went, crossing his arms over his chest once again._

_Ever since that first meeting, Nagato had been frightened of Loreddion and he avoided the Silvanesti at all costs. Loreddion had figured this out when he stopped running into the Kagonesti often after the first few months of him being in Palanthas. This fact had then been solidified, when one day, coming up another hallway at the time, he had caught the redhead checking his surrounding area. Nagato had not noticed him, or else he would not have witnessed the events that followed shortly after. The elf tensed when he saw somebody with silver hair appear in the hall ahead of himself, relaxing as soon as the stranger had turned around, revealing themself to be some random old man. Loreddion had watched this all, with dark, calculating eyes and was angered by it. What angered the elf now though, wasn't so much Nagato's poor avoidance techniques, but the way that Loreddion's thoughts and eyes were always following the redhead. He couldn't shake him from his mind, and already, the Silvanesti felt a tugging within himself to go chase the other down and see what he was up to. Scowling furiously, Loreddion forcibly turned on his heel, going in the opposite direction that Nagato had gone. He was adamant that he wouldn't let himself become too preoccupied with the Kagonesti. He was here for a reason, after all._

_Loreddion didn't want nor had the time for friends. And he certainly didn't want to befriend that sniveling crybaby..._

_Or so he told himself._

* * *

Loreddion hated them. He hated all the other wizards that he had to put up with in the Conclave, and he certainly hated the leaders of the sects. The elf sat on his bed in the dark, unable to sleep because of memories that plagued him when he shut his eyes. A bag sat at his feet, packed and ready to go. Not that the Silvanesti would be going anywhere anytime soon. He gritted his teeth, before promptly returning to chewing his thumb nail in aggravation. His eyes fell to his packed bag, and with a snarl he kicked at it, launching the bag through the air where it smacked against the wall with a shuddering thud. Loreddion couldn't believe the audacity of that Justarius... "'Where do you think you're going, Loreddion?'," the dark elf hissed, repeating the words the Red Robe had spoken to him earlier in furious mockery. "'You have a _duty_ here now, Loreddion.'"

And then there was Viridia. That hag in white was blunt; and actually tried to confront him. _"You will not be leaving anywhere, Loreddion,"_ she had commanded him. _"I do not understand why you were excluded this time, but I will personally make sure that you do not get beyond these city walls with that kind of malice in your eyes."_

Malice. Viridia couldn't even begin to comprehend the depths of his anger, and if he wasn't so inclined to stay within Palanthas, he would have shown that White Robe exactly how much malice he possessed currently. He would have leveled the entire Hall of Three Moons, if the elf thought it might help. But, no... he couldn't do something like that. Yet, at least. He had no idea where Nagato had gone with the others, and unable to do tracking magic of any sort, Loreddion had to stay and wait for everyone to return. And hope that the Kagonesti was actually returning.

Could he really wait that long though?

Loreddion got to his feet, pacing around his room. His eyes caught the gleam of moonlight from under the window's shutters, and suddenly feeling as if he needed air, the dark elf strode over and opened them. He stared into the dark world before him: Palanthas's curved streets covered in torchlight every few feet. And there, in the sky, the three moons of Krynn. Solinari was a silver crescent, his cousin Lunitari fat and red, and not too far away from them, the smaller black moon, Nuitari. Visible only to those who generally wore Black Robes and served evil Gods. Loreddion tried to avoid Nuitari's dark light, a force of habit he had gained out of slight remorse. In the past, he had served Takhisis, and only because it had benefited him then. Now he did not serve her, so he proclaimed... but it wasn't so simple as speaking of your broken ties with a Goddess. Loreddion knew that he could never really escape from Takhisis; he was entangled in her black machinations from a time when he had felt it necessary to call for her. She would use him when she saw fit.

A niggling voice at the back of his head asked him why he didn't ask the Dragonqueen for help. If he would beseech of the Goddess, she would give him fiends and evil spirits alike to find Nagato and return the Kagonesti to him. She could give him the power he needed to bind the Red Robe to himself, and wipe out all other opposing forces. Loreddion shook his head, hard, stepping back away from the window and into the shadows of his room. He had to struggle not to listen to that whispering, despite how tempting a proposition it was._ 'No,'_ he reminded himself sternly._ 'A favor from Takhisis is always repaid in blood.'_ The risks were too high... even for something that he prized above all else.

Feeling suddenly tired, Loreddion collapsed on the edge of his bed, making sure to stay out of the moonlight. He was contemplating the use of evil spirits. Reminded once again of the Black Robes he wore, Loreddion mulled the idea over. He could summon some dark creature himself, a zombie or the like, and have it track down Nagato in his place. But no, the Silvanesti scowled angrily, waving the thought away. Viridia would be keeping tabs on him now and that goody-two-shoes would no doubt interfere if she caught wind of any of his spell casting. He would have to find another way, Loreddion convinced himself. The question now was 'How?' The elf's scowl deepened as another possibility rose to mind. He could always go to _him_... Loreddion didn't like it, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice now. He had been backed into a corner. He decided he would go in the morning, and he stretched himself across his bed, closing the shutters once more. He would sleep away the few remaining hours before dawn.

And then... he would make another barter with the devil.

**C.M.D: I didn't really know what I wanted to do with this chapter, but I kind of liked the filler. Gives a bit more depth into the characters, and shows Nagato in a more comfortable scenario. Just like how he acted usually, before I made him angsty. Not that it wasn't that hard. I chose Kalaman as the next location, 'cause it made the most sense in the story. But I have no idea what Kalaman is like other than the fact that it's a port city. I wanted to get my hands on the book Tasslehoff's Map Pouch, but I can't even order it at my bookstore. It's currently _'unavailable'_. So, I'll be doing a fair bit of spit-balling for the next chapter. I will also be doing as much reading as I can on Kendermore to make it as accurate as possible, so forgive me if there are any discrepancies.  
For a final note. Fanart of Loreddion and Nagato is now posted on my deviantart account. The link is in my profile. Feel free to check it out!  
Thanks everyone whose reading. Remember to review and tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 4: Shoving Off

**C.M.D: The greatest joy these last few months, was getting my own copies of two more of the Dragonlance New Adventure trilogies; allowing me to have read the entire series now! I've been burning low-grade euphoria, stretching it out as school has rankled my last nerves. Truly, I hate school. The only disappointing thing though, even with having gotten and read those books, is that there's no mention of Loreddion or Nagato in any of them. Dammit, I want more information on my two favourite elves!  
Oh, and if it hasn't been clear yet (which is totally possible) when I do flashbacks of the past, I'm basically making stuff up. Beyond basic, vague information said as a side-notice by the characters themselves, no past reference is given for Loreddion or Nagato in the books. Really heartbreaking...**

**CHAPTER 4: SHOVING OFF  
**

The night was cool, warmer than it had been for the past few days, but Nagato still drew his cloak tightly around himself. He shivered, feeling impossibly cold. His friends were still asleep; they were always sleeping when the elf awoke and wandered away from them. He needed to, he knew, get away from them during these dark hours that he spent awake. He did not wish to disturb their peaceful rest with his own chaotic pacing. So the Kagonesti would rise, and wander as far enough away from his companions as he dared go, his feet led by the moonlight in which ever direction.

He had never been very religious, but under Krynn's moons, Nagato found himself praying to the heavens. Fresh nightmares and memories plagued his mind, and his soul cried for mercy and answers. Why did this happen to him? What was the purpose of all this pain? He pleaded to E'li, Paladine, to save him or at least explain why he had to be haunted so. But none of the Gods answered the elf, and Nagato cried out his pain and frustration in the darkness. Always, at the end of his prayer, he would beg that his friends would not know of all of his sins. Right now, they were his only chain to reality. They kept him from going insane, when his ghosts were finished picking at his soul.

Cheeks wet with fresh tears, the Kagonesti rocked in place, head craned up at the cosmos above him. In the city, he couldn't see the stars as clearly as out here in the open. The sight of the constellations, the heavenly representations of the Gods, made him feel so very small and exposed. The elf whimpered, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He wanted to be back in his master's home, safe within those walls, with his master telling him about some tome while Nagato sipped at a cup of warm chocolate. He wanted that comfort and peace again...

Even with his wish to flee from the knowing eyes of the Gods, Nagato stayed where he was, rocking still. His eyes were glued to the night sky, searching and searching. He wondered, as he found himself doing more these days, where Nuitari was. Like many people, the Kagonesti was blind to the black moon's presence, but he knew it was there. Still, his copper orbs looked for it, shedding tears as they did. This was such a dark obsession, the elf knew. He was trying to seek out darkness, because it was starting to become his only comfort. All things evil were done in the blackness, but all sins were also kept hidden by that same evil. This was a tired rationalization, but what else did Nagato have at this moment?

He was so broken and lost; did the Gods not care about their child of light? No, what did it matter, the Red Robe decided. He blinked, finally pulling his eyes away from his futile search and gazing wholly at Lunitari. Her red glow drew him in, made him entirely numb and he felt somewhat peaceful in his trance of her crimson face. They would reach Vingaard Keep tomorrow, and from there, they were going to head north up the river to the port city Kalaman. Nagato hoped -he did not feel like praying anymore- that a ship would take them to Kenderhome, or at the very least, close enough. He needed to get out of Solamnia; he was still much too close to Palanthas. He could feel the city's presence like an anchor around his neck. Soon, it would drag him under...

When the Kagonesti finally was able to break away from Lunitari's grip, the tears in his eyes and cheeks had dried up. The hours had passed away without him even noticing, and there were only a few more before dawn. Slowly, Nagato rose to his feet, cringing just slightly at his sore joints. The grass was damp with dew, and the edge of his cloak was soaked by the moisture as the elf made his way back to camp. He was desperately dreaming of their journey across the sea: would this finally be his break of freedom? The Red Robe couldn't say; wasn't entirely sure if he even wanted to break away from Loreddion. But he did, he told himself. He did, because he could not stand having the only person he had ever loved so much, treating him as if he was nothing and worthless. The wizards, the local children... they had all treated him like that, shunning him because he was different and then refusing to accept him for who he was. They all still thought he was insignificant.

That's why he was going to free himself from Loreddion if it was the last thing Nagato did. If it had been anyone else, the Kagonesti wouldn't have cared. But even now, after all that the other had put him through, he dreamed of the Silvanesti. He longed for those strong arms to wrap him up and hold him close, to have that voice whisper sweet-nothings to him, to see those beautiful brown eyes swallow him up in their warmth._ 'I wish he had lied to me,'_ Nagato thought, as he approached his sleeping companions. The elf wished that Loreddion would have pretended that he cared about the Red Robe, even just a little, and he would have been content with those lies. He would have let the necromancer do what he pleased, as long as he felt that he was something more than a toy, even if it was all fake. Nagato had to pat at his eyes inconspicuously. He could not cry, not now. He did not want his friends to be worried. And he certainly didn't want to hear their questions.

Slipping back inside the tent he shared with Ryhdain, Nagato curled up under his blanket, forcing his eyes to close. He would try to get some sleep before the others woke up, because if he didn't, he knew he would be tired for the rest of the day. Loreddion waited behind his closed lids, and warily, the Kagonesti accepted the image. He knew that his delusions would soon become the nightmare of reality when his dreams gave way to painful memories, but he would take what he could right now. Finally, after a few long painful hours, Nagato felt himself slipping back to sleep. And just as he dipped into black unconsciousness, an idea came to the elf.

A perfect, possible plan...

* * *

Kalaman was buzzing. It did not rival Palanthas, but the port city was thriving enough that it was slightly difficult walking down the streets. The crowds pressed tightly together on the sides of the buildings, while sailors and carts passed down the middle of the street, carrying heavy loads to and from the docks. Nagato stepped out of the way of a rambling carriage, for a fourth time in the past few minutes, narily avoiding danger. "I don't think I can handle this," he mumbled to himself. There was a reason why many called him the misfit elf. He didn't have the grace or quickness to constantly be avoiding midday traffic. He'd sooner find himself crushed among all the hubbub.

"Whoa," came Nearra's voice, right behind the Kagonesti. He turned his head to see that the White Robe had just avoided a collision with a wide-sweeping chicken coop that was attached to some peddler's pole. She blinked as she righted herself, changing the grip on her staff. Catching the Red Robe's gaze, she smiled at him. "That was dangerous."

"Why are you guys always making a fuss for?," came Koi's voice. The Kender slipped in between them, almost as if she had appeared out of thin air. Both wizards marveled at the warrior's speed and stealth... and her obliviousness. She looked from Nearra and Nagato, waiting expectantly.

"No reason," Nearra finally answered. Koi arched an eyebrow at the blonde's smile, but shrugged anyway, slipping around Nagato as she moved forward.

"Come on, let's gooo!," she called back, as she disappeared yet again within the crowd. Nearra sighed, and Nagato patted her shoulder.

"Kender do, what Kender do," he said good-naturedly. "And Koi will always be bouncing for the next adventure."

"Yes, but why can't that 'next adventure' be something like reading, or... or... fishing!" Nearra asked, taking charge and leading them forward.

"Not unless she's fishing for Leviathan," Nagato laughed. Nearra groaned in response. The pair ambled on in relative silence, sticking to the nearly invisible sidewalk when they could, and dodging passerbys in the road every other minute. Finally, they managed to push their way through a throng of people in one of the doorways, stepping into the din of one of Kalaman's many inns.

As was to be expected, sailors could be seen all over the place; hustled down on tables and at the bar. They laughed uproariously and flirted with the barmaids, who laughed along with the men, obviously familiar with the sailors. Nearra scanned the room for a free table, or at least a glimpse of her wayward sister. Nagato beside her was looking about as well; for what though, the blonde couldn't be certain. Suddenly, someone jabbed at her from behind, and rubbing the small of her back indignantly, Nearra turned to face the assailant.

Her angry lips formed into a circle of surprise when she saw Koi grinning cheekily up at her, boomstick swinging in the Kender's loose grip. "Welcome slowpokes," the warrior greeted. "Follow me; you're blocking the doorway."

With an embarrassed blush, Nearra realized that Koi was correct. She and Nagato had indeed been blocking the doorway, and a couple of large sailors were scowling at them. Grabbing a hold of the Red Robe's sleeve, Nearra quickly pulled the both of them out of the way, trailing after the Kender as she made her way across the room. The White Robe was grateful that Koi's meandering eventually led them to her sister and Ryhdain; both of whom were seated at a table. Five plates piled high with the inn's special of the day already sat waiting, wafting steam and delicious scents that made Nearra's mouth water.

"We took the liberty of ordering lunch while we were waiting," Ryhdain explained as the last of their group took a seat at the table.

"We knew you'd be along soon," Jirah continued. "And Ryhdain figured that because of the crowd it would take a while before we got our meal anyway."

"Yes," Nearra agreed, scooting closer to her sister. "Thank you for taking that into consideration."

Ryhdain inclined his head at the blonde's gratitude, while Jirah beamed. "So...," the cleric started. "Now that you're here, we can dig in right? I mean, I don't know about anyone else but I'm starving."

A snort came from Koi, and everyone turned to see that the Kender had already started eating, clearing away at least half of her plate. "Starving," she laughed around a mouthful. "There's no such thing as table etiquette when you're starving."

"And apparently, there's none for Kender piggies either," Jirah jibbed.

Everyone laughed, and Koi even grinned around her fork. Picking up her own utensils, Nearra began to eat. "What's the plan?," Ryhdain asked, once everyone had eaten a bit.

"We'll be going to the port after lunch," Nagato spoke up. He paused to wipe at his mouth. "We need to find a ship that will be heading in the general direction of Kendermore. Than we need to find a captain who will give us passage."

"It'd probably be easier to split into teams," Nearra interjected. "I will go with Nagato and Koi. And Ryhdain and Jirah, you will go together."

Jirah's cheeks turned scarlet at the mention of the teams, but her blue eyes were determined. She looked first to the sea-wolf, then back to her sister, touching her medallion all the while. "No problem!," she declared.

Ryhdain nodded his head beside the raven. "Piece of cake," he agreed, smiling at Jirah. The cleric returned his smile, and suddenly both were blushing. Koi gagged in the background. They finished their meal, and after paying the bar maid, the group headed outside. Nearra took a deep breath of the fresh air, enjoying the salty tingle to the air.

"Alright," she said, turning to the others. "Koi, Nagato and myself will start with the east end. Jirah and Ryhdain, that leaves you the west side. We'll meet up here again for dinner."

"Aye, aye," Ryhdain agreed. The others all nodded their heads. They finished up their lunch quickly, and were heading back out into the hustle and bustle of Kalaman before too long.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Nearra sighed, coming to a pause. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the frown that she could feel forming. Honestly though! How was there no ship heading south? Winter was approaching so shipments would be increasing as they headed into the fall and the harvest began. The blonde wondered again for the fifth time that day, if she was being denied passage because of Koi. Many merchants and captains were wary of having Kender aboard...

"Don't even think about it," Nearra mumbled, reaching out and grabbing hold of Koi's shoulder. The warrior had been trying to sneak away at that moment, and the last thing the White Robe needed was to lose her friends in this crazy crowd. Speaking of which, Nearra turned her head about, trying to locate Nagato. The elf seemed to have slipped away from the group without her notice. The girl felt her lips purse worriedly. Nagato had been acting a little strangely recently... she hoped nothing was wrong.

"He's over there," Koi pointed out helpfully. Nearra turned to where the Kender pointed, and sure enough, Nagato was standing by under the awning of one of the port-side warehouses. The Red Robe was deep in conversation with a stranger. "Hey, can I go now?," Koi piped up.

"No," Nearra answered immediately. Distracted, she tried to peer closer to see what was happening between the cloaked man and the Kagonesti. There was a swapping of steel, and the stranger started to withdraw something from his pack.

"Look, it's Jirah and Ryhdain!"

Koi shot toward the pair, and Nearra, still holding on tightly to the warrior's shoulder was jerked backwards by the motion. She tripped, releasing her hold on the Kender. "Koi!," she grumbled, angrily, retrieving her staff and getting back on her feet. "Sorry!," came the distant apology. The White Robe hurried to see if she could catch the end of the transaction, but she whirled around too late. Nagato was already heading back to her, and the cloaked man was no where to be seen.

"Is everything alright?," the Red Robe asked. He brushed at some dirt on her sleeves, looking at her curiously. Nearra sighed. Why was she getting all anxious for? This was Nagato; he never did anything too dangerous or suspicious. He probably was just replenishing some of his spell components before the voyage.

"Yeah," she replied, patting the Kagonesti's arm to assure him. "I think I may just be a little tired. Being turned down at every stop is not very invigorating..."

"Well, I guess it's good that we don't have to keep looking then." Nearra turned around, finding herself facing Jirah, Ryhdain and Koi. Her sister was grinning from ear to ear, her hands propped on her hips in cockiness. "We've got passage," Jirah elaborated.

"Really? That's great news!," Nagato beamed.

Jirah nodded her head. "Yep. It's all because of this big lug," she jabbed a finger at Ryhdain, who was grinning now too.

"They weren't too comfortable taking on five passengers, including a Kender," the sea-wolf added. "But they were worrying about their trade-run south. I promised to pray for them. The captain took the grant of immunity well. It didn't hurt that he'd have an extra sailor aboard that he didn't have to pay."

Nearra sagged visibly with relief. She really hadn't been looking forward to searching for a ship the rest of the afternoon. "You didn't have to come find us, you know," she replied. "We had agreed to meet back up at the inn."

"True," Jirah shrugged, "but I figured it was better to find you, than accidentally book two ships."

The White Robe conceded to this point. Smiling brightly at her companions, she pointed back to the town with her staff. "Shall we go get supplies than, before dinner?" Everyone nodded their affirmation to the suggestion. Nearra took the lead, heading back into Kalaman's streets.

* * *

"Heave ho!"

Nagato gave a small cry of shock as the ship shuddered, the prow pulling away from the docks and into the deeper water. Already, the Kagonesti could feel his stomach rolling uneasily. He breathed slowly, worrying that he might start vomiting. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on his arms, leaning heavily against the rail. "I don't want to be sick, I don't want to be sick..."

"Not feeling well?" Ryhdain strode up beside Nagato, cutting through his mantra. Cautiously, the Red Robe raised his head, blinking up at the sea-wolf. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. The brunette smiled understandably, rubbing the elf's back comfortingly. "It's best to get it over with, mate. The longer you hold it in, the worse you feel."

"I somehow doubt that," Nagato mumbled. The Kagonesti gagged, tossing his head over the side as he vomited. Ryhdain continued his rubbing.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he replied, once the elf had pulled his head back. He handed him a handkerchief. "But you'll feel better soon. The longer you're out on the water, the stronger your stomach will get."

Nagato was unable to respond. He was retching over the rail once more. He hacked, wiping at his mouth with the handkerchief, tears forming in his eyes at the pain. He seriously hoped that what the sea-wolf had said was true, because he didn't think he could stand vomiting the entire trip. Feeling that the retching had passed for the moment, Nagato pulled away from the rail, smiling at Ryhdain gratefully. He turned away and headed for the stairs, hoping to sleep off most of his sea-sickness in his cabin.

* * *

"Hey... whatcha doing?"

Jirah walked up to her sister, hoisting herself onto the rail. Nearra already sat on the banister, looking out to sea. Being addressed, the blonde turned her head to smile at the raven, before her attention was drawn back to the waves. "You look worried," Jirah commented. "Is something the matter?"

Nearra sighed, scratching nervously at the back of her hand. "I guess... after everything I've gone through -we've gone through," she corrected herself," I find it just a little hard to not be suspicious."

Jirah raised one eyebrow, not quite understanding. The White Robe pursed her lips. "I know I shouldn't be suspicious of a friend," Nearra shared. "But friends have turned out to be enemies or spies too many times. I wish I could be as trusting as I was before, but I don't want anyone to be hurt because of my carelessness."

"Nearra, who are you worried about?," Jirah asked. Her sister said nothing, and the cleric put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "All of us: Ryhdain, Koi, Nagato, Loreddion... The trials we've gone through -together- have wheedled out our weaknesses and built a strong bond between us. Nobody, not one of us, is going to be stabbing anyone in the back any time soon," the raven assured.

Nearra finally turned away from the sea. She fixed her sister with her anxious eyes, hands grasping her staff tightly. "If you say so," she replied. But inside, she still worried. The White Robe couldn't help the suspicions she had of Nagato now, and she knew they wouldn't rest until she knew exactly what it was that the elf had bought from the shady merchant. Still, she would not share these thoughts with her sister. Jirah was becoming great friends with the Red Robe, and she would not destroy it until she had solid evidence of the Kagonesti's betrayal.

Jirah looked at Nearra strangely, but did not pry further. She could tell when her sister wanted to keep her secrets to herself. "Anyway," the raven said, changing topics, "Dinner will be ready soon. Coming?"

Nearra nodded, getting to her feet. Jirah copied her, and together, the wizard and the cleric headed below deck to the mess hall.

* * *

Nagato slipped into the room as quietly as he could, hoping that he would not wake his roommate. Ryhdain continued to slumber still, and the elf was glad. He had just been above to vomit some more; he did not want to be waking the other for something trivial like that. The Red Robe touched his stomach. He was still feeling a little queasy, and the thought of climbing back into his hammock did not comfort him. Wearily, Nagato tip-toed over to his pack, sitting on the floor and pulling the bag onto his lap. He could feel himself sliding back and forth a tiny bit, as the ship rocked on the sea. The Kagonesti held a hand to his lips for a moment, wondering if he needed to run out of the room for another retch. But the moment passed and Nagato was thankful that he didn't need to be sick at this time.

Fumbling, he managed to undo the straps of his pack, opening it up. He sifted through the mundane objects, pushing them to the side. Along the inside of his pack, recently added, was a tiny pouch. Reaching inside of it, Nagato pulled out a tiny glass phial. Corked, it held a strange dark blue liquid that moved a little sluggishly as the elf tipped the bottle about. This is what he had bought off the mage back in Kalaman for a good amount of steel. Frowning, the Kagonesti gripped the phial tightly in his fist. He had thought about it and thought about it, the entire ferry ride up to Kalaman, until he decided that he could think about it no longer. This bottle would be his final means of escape...

Swallowing sharply, Nagato slipped the bottle back into the pouch, pushing the rest of his items back into place. His hands shook as he closed up his pack, resting it against Ryhdain's. Quietly, he got back to his feet and clambered back into his hammock with a cringe. He wondered vaguely if he'd get enough rest before dawn, and then was out like a light.

**C.M.D: Totally spit-balled this entire chapter. It's hard finding specific information of Kalaman on the web. Once again, the internet proves its uselessness. Anyways, I was going to add more... but I'll save that for next chapter. I promise you another lemon~! Okay, that's it for now. REVIEW?**


End file.
